I'm Yours
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno have just tied the knot! As days pass will they learn more about each other and grow apart or fall deeper in love? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter One: Dream**

**Ryoma Echizen's POV**

Truth be told, I never thought this day would come. I had always dreamed of kissing your soft lips and being the only one to see those adorable expressions. It was all a dream and next thing I knew I was waiting at the alter and was watching you walk down the aisle in the most breath taking white dress.

**Normal POV **

Ryoma had been nervous thinking of when was the right time to pop the question. He had spent so many nights lying awake and dreaming of the perfect way to say it. The two of them had gone out that day on their usual walk and the sun was already setting. From the ice cream parlor that they loved to eat from you could see the most breath taking sunset. Ryoma Echizen had become the youngest professional tennis play and had grown to be the most wanted man in Japan. Sakuno Ryuzaki was no different, though her timid and shyness had not changed, she had become delicious eye candy. "It's beautiful." Sakuno breathed as she admired the sunset.

They've been dating all through high school and now through college. Sakuno wanted to be a doctor and was studying day and night on the materials necessary and because of this, Ryoma and Sakuno spent less and less time together. Not to mention all the matches Ryoma had to play not only in Japan but over seas their time together became slimmer and slimmer.  
Ryoma stared at Sakuno and couldn't help but wonder why such as sweet and naïve girl like Sakuno would agree to go out with him in the first place. He had asked her out in the bluntest way possible so she would understand and she agreed. It had always puzzled him, why she said yes. "Sakuno." Ryoma said still trying to get use to saying her first name.

Sakuno blushed at him saying her name. She too, was not use to him calling her from her first name. "Hai, Ryoma-Kun?" She said.

Ryoma sat down across from Sakuno. "Why did you say yes to me when I asked you out?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno's face brightened and she looked down at her legs. "Be-be-because…I-I-I li-li-liked you." She said stuttering.

She covered her face in embarrassment. "I was shocked." She said through her hands, "When you asked me out. I thought it was a dream. I was so happy."  
Ryoma's eyes softened and he smiled. A jolt of confidence surged through his body and he felt ready. Ryoma pulled Sakuno's hands away from her face so she could see him clearly. Sakuno looked at him confused by his sudden action. Ryoma cleared his throat and went down on one knee. Sakuno's eyes widened and she gasped. Ryoma reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box and opened it facing Sakuno. A simple silver band with a medium sized diamond was inside. It was just like Sakuno, it was simple yet dazzling. Sakuno covered her mouth shocked. Ryoma gazed into her eyes as he spoke. "Sakuno Ryuzaki," Ryoma said clearly, "Will you marry me?"  
There was a moment of silence and Ryoma began to panic. Sakuno nodded her head and started crying. Ryoma let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled at Sakuno relieved. Sakuno stuck out her left hand to him and Ryoma slid the finger on the second to last finger. Sakuno put her hand up to the sunset and let the tears fall freely. Ryoma stood up and hugged Sakuno. "I love you." He whispered sweetly, "I will never let you go."

Ryoma stared intently at the large oak doors that his fiancée no scratch that his wife was supposes to come through and was getting worried. What if she had fallen and ripped her dress? What if she thought it would be better not to marry him and just focus on studying. A wave of panic washed over Ryoma and he began to freak out. Momoshiro placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." He said, "She's about to come out."  
Ryoma nodded his head and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The song for the bride to come in began to play and everyone stood and turned to the oak doors. The door opened and behind them was the most stunning woman they had ever seen. Gasps and murmurs could be heard from the pews and pictures were being taken. Sakuno was smiling but, as she walked her movements were stiff. The light from the camera flash made Sakuno's skin look even more dazzling and like some sort of goddess. Ryoma couldn't help but smile. She was the most breath taking woman he had ever seen. Sakuno was only a few feet away from Ryoma now and he met her the rest of the way. Sakuno and Ryoma looped arms and headed the rest of the way to the priest. "You look beautiful." Ryoma whispered.

Sakuno blushed and smiled. "Thank you."  
Ryoma turned to see Sakuno fidgeting and couldn't help but think it was adorable. He leaned in to her to place a chaste kiss but was stopped by the priest intense glare. Ryoma rolled his eyes and sighed. He leaned back in his seat and placed a kiss on her hand instead. "Don't worry." He whispered, "Everything will go smoothly."  
Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. The ceremony had indeed gone smoothly and was slowly coming to an end. Everyone readied their cameras for the final moments. Ryoma and Sakuno were now facing each other with their hands on top of the others'. "Ryoma Echizen, do you take Sakuno Ryuzaki to be your wife, your partner in life, and your one true love?" The priest asked, "Will you cherish her friendship and her love today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I will." Ryoma said.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's eyes and gave her hands a small squeeze. Sakuno smiled and squeezed his hand back in return. The priest turned to Sakuno and cleared his throat. "Do you Sakuno Ryuzaki take Ryoma Echizen to be your husband, your partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
Sakuno was already crying and sniffling. Her shoulders shook. Good thing Tomoka made sure to give her water proof makeup. "I will." She said through her sobs.

The priest nodded his head in an approving manner and spoke to the audience. "I now pronounce you Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Echizen." The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."  
Sakuno looked up into Ryoma's eyes and closed her eyes. She looked like a princess and Ryoma couldn't wait to kiss those creamy pink lips. Ryoma wrapped his hands around her waist to bring her closer. Sakuno's back was arched and she was now looking up at Ryoma. Ryoma kissed her. Whistles and hollers were made through out the church. During this time the last song began to play. Ryoma picked her up like a princess and carried her all the way out through the large oak doors. When they had gone out a group of people were already in a line to bombard them with rice. Rice filled the sky and covered both Ryoma and Sakuno. Sakuno hid her face in Ryoma's shoulder, smiling and laughing. Ryoma had a smile on his face all the way to the decorated white sports car. The sun roof was pulled down and there were flowers decorating the car's exterior. Ryoma seated Sakuno into the passenger seat and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and revved the engine and sped away. Sakuno smiled and waved back at the people coming out of the church. Sakuno looked over at Ryoma and still couldn't believe she was now Mrs. Echizen and Ryoma's wife. Sakuno slapped her cheeks to make sure it was real. Ryoma chuckled and grabbed hold of one of his wife's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This isn't a dream." Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled and looked up at the blue sky. "I'm glad it isn't." She said.

Ryoma turned when there was a red light and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll never get tired of that look." Ryoma said in a teasing manner.

There was a startled and shocked look on Sakuno's face that Ryoma found irresistible. Sakuno pouted. "Mou! Even when we're married you're still teasing me!"  
"Of course." Ryoma said chuckling.

**Wedding Reception**

The room was decorated beautifully and everything sparkled. In the middle of the room surrounded by the white covered tables was a large dance floor. Everyone filled in and made their ways to the designated tables. Sakuno, Ryoma, and the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were sitting on a long rectangular table with the bridesmaids and groomsmen on the sides of them. Momoshiro clicked his glass getting everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Well I guess as you all know, the two love birds finally tied the knot!" Momoshiro said gaining hollers and whistles.

Momoshiro raised his hands to shush them. "I've known Ryoma since middle school and since then, he's been the same dense kohai that's inexperienced with women." Momoshiro said earning a glare from Ryoma, "But, he finally did something amazing! To me, asking the most person woman in your life to marry you takes guts. I wish you two the best and may you make me the godfather of your children!"  
Everyone cheered and clicked glasses. Tomoka stood up and looked at Sakuno with tears in her eyes. "Sakuno, you've been my best friend since we were in diapers." Tomoka said gaining some chuckles and giggles, "And I loved it when you ran to me because boys were bullying you. Of course I would beat them up and you would always call me your knight in shinning armor. But I guess I can't do that anymore can I? You've found your real knight in shinning armor. I wish you two the best and may everything go well Sakuno. I love you so much."  
Sakuno stood up and hugged her best friend.

They danced, ate, and laughed throughout the reception. People had become a bit tipsy and giggly. Momoshiro grabbed the mike and turned down the music staggering a bit. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Momoshiro said into the mike, "Ryoma will now be removing Sakuno's garter so everyone come and watch!"  
Sakuno's face turned red as she was pushed to the middle of the dance room and onto a seat. Ryoma walked over and bent down. Sakuno covered her face. "This is embarrassing!" She said.

"But not only will he be using **only** his mouth, he will be blind folded. "Oh lord." Sakuno said embarrassed.

A tie was tied over Ryoma's eyes and he touched Sakuno's dress. He lifted it and felt for the garter. Sakuno let out a squeak at his touch and looked away. Sakuno let out another squeak feeling Ryoma's teeth around the garter and was slowly pulling it down. Sakuno covered her face afraid of the look she was giving. There was the sudden sound of hollering and whistled. Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma holding up her white frilly garter between his teeth with a triumph look on his face. "Who wants it?" He asked ready to sling it at some guy.

The guys gathered and readied to catch it. Ryoma flung it in the air and the men fought over it. Kikumaru laughed as he held up the garter. "I caught it nya~!" He said.

Sakuno covered her face embarrassed. "But that's not all!" Tomoka said, "Sakuno will now be navigating a lime through Ryoma's pants."  
Tomoka grabbed a lime and put in Ryoma's pants. "Now, Sakuno navigate the lime all the way to the bottom of his pants."  
Sakuno looked at the lump at Ryoma waist and turned red. Ryoma looked away blushing as well. "Do it, do it." The people chanted.

Sakuno shook her head and looked at Ryoma determined. She pushed at the lime bringing it lower. Ryoma gasped and covered his face so his blush was not visible to the audience. The lime had slipped and was near Ryoma's private area. Sakuno blushed and looked up at Ryoma seeing the deep blush on his face. Sakuno couldn't help but laugh and continued moving the lime from his lower area. Ryoma gasped again feeling her hand close to his lower region and turned his gaze away from her. Sakuno finally managed to remove the lime and showed it up to the crowd. They whistled and hollered.

After a few other games they played the reception was coming to an end. "Now, we will have the last dance of the night for our bride and groom, Ryoma and Sakuno Echizen." Momoshiro said as he played the song.

Everyone including the children gathered in the dance floor and held onto each other. _Somewhere over the Rainbow _by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole began to play and they swayed to the song. Sakuno laid her head on Ryoma's shoulder and shut her eyes. Ryoma leaned his head in and inhaled her sweet fragrance. "I love you." He whispered.

Sakuno looked up and smiled. "I love you too." She said.

They gazed into each other's eyes and then leaned in. Sakuno's closed her eyes. Ryoma kissed her lips and shut his eyes as well. But this was just the prelude of their new life together as Mr. and Mrs. Echizen.


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 2: Honeymoon**

Sakuno opened her eyes to feel the warm breeze caress her face. She let out a yawn and stretched out her arms. She turned to her side and smiled. Sakuno lifted up her left hand and admired the ring around her finger. "Good morning." A husky voice said beside her.

Sakuno jumped and laughed to see her husband beside her with his head propped up on his elbow. "Good morning." Sakuno said brightly giving her husband the most dazzling smile.

Ryoma grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. Sakuno let out a squeak and fell into his embrace. "I love you." He said into her hair.  
Sakuno kept her head against his chest hearing his heart beat race. "I love you too." Sakuno said.

Sakuno lifted her head and they stared into one another's eyes. Sakuno leaned in and only millimeters away from each others' lips there was a knock at their hotel room. "Room service!" The person called.

Ryoma sighed while Sakuno just giggled and got up. She hurried to the door and opened it. "I've brought you the breakfast special for the two of you." The man said.

Sakuno opened the door wider and beckoned him inside. He nodded his head and wheeled the cart inside the door and then stepped out. "Sorry if I interrupted anything." The man said with a blush running across his cheeks as he hurried away.

Sakuno tilted her head wondering what he was talking about but shrugged it off. "Ryoma-Ku…Ryoma, it's time for breakfast!"  
Ryoma came out of their room and sat on the cushioned couch. His chest was bare and he was only wearing slacks that were hanging on his torsos showing his chiseled abs. "Should I call the idiot back?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno was confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Because he saw my wife in her undergarments."  
Sakuno gulped and looked down to see her white underwear and her lacey tank top she quickly covered her body. "I'm going to change!" Sakuno said as she rushed to the room.

Once they had finished breakfast they had gone out for a stroll on the beaches of Hawaii, admiring the beauty of its seas and the feeling of the warm sand between their toes. Their hands were entwined together as they walked. "This is amazing." Sakuno said looking at the beach, "And the perfect weather for a swim."  
Ryoma observed the waves to see that they weren't reaching very high. "Then shall we go for a swim?" Ryoma asked tugging his wife towards the ocean.

"Eh?" Sakuno said shocked.

Ryoma took of his shirt and cap and headed to the ocean. Ryoma jogged to the water and dived into the ocean. Sakuno removed her dress to reveal an all white two piece (one that Ryoma insisted she bring for their honeymoon) with the front of the upper piece crossing and wrapped around to her back with the bottom piece having a white band around her torso that showed much of her legs then she was comfortable with. She blushed at how revealing the bathing suit was. "Ryoma!" She called as she covered (what she thought) was her overly exposed chest.

Ryoma's head bobbed up and he twisted to see his wife's bathing suit. "Come here." Ryoma beckoned with a smile on his face.

The water was just right as Sakuno dipped her toes in. Sakuno let out a high pitch squeak when Ryoma splashed her. "Come in." He teased splashing more water up, "We don't have all day."  
Sakuno laughed and waddled through the waters to Ryoma. Sakuno splashed him back and giggled when Ryoma picked her up. But little did they know a group of people had already begun to form around them. Ryoma was the first to notice them. Sakuno smiled and splashed her husband again. "What's wrong Ryoma?" She asked noticing the frown on his face.

"Reporters." He said disgusted.

Sakuno stood up straight and saw the people with cameras around them. Sakuno gasped and crouched down so the water was covering her body. Ryoma sighed and picked up his wife. They always ruined it when Ryoma and Sakuno were doing something romantic or couple like. "Let's go." Ryoma said.

They got out of the water but before they could go any further they had already been surrounded by the pesky paparazzi. "Ryoma, is it true that you will be playing in the U.S. open this year?" One person asked.

"Is it true that you're here only for your honeymoon?"  
"Is this your wife?"  
They bombarded them with questions until a cop had come to the couple's rescue. "CLEAR OUT!" The cop yelled as he blew his whistle.

The reporters fled leaving Sakuno and Ryoma a bit exhausted. "Thanks." Ryoma said gratefully.  
"That's my job." The cop said, "But, if it isn't too much though…could I get your autograph for my son?"  
Ryoma smiled and nodded his head. Ryoma set Sakuno down and signed the policeman's notepad. "Well so much for taking a swim." Ryoma said with a sigh.  
Sakuno grabbed her lover's hand. "Well as long as we're together…we'll be happy."  
Sakuno's face had heated up and Ryoma face had as well from his wife's corny but adorable line. He hugged his wife. "I love you so much." Ryoma breathed.

Sakuno smiled and hugged her husband back. "Me too."  
**Hours Later**

The pictures taken of Ryoma and Sakuno had already hit the internet and people had swarmed the beach and around their hotel keeping them trapped inside. Ryoma frowned as he closed the curtain seeing more reporters swarming the place looking for him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated them so much, even when he had proposed to Sakuno there had to be some guy video taping the whole thing! Even when they were on their first date it was ruined by some people from some sport magazine. But nonetheless Sakuno had just smiled and said it was alright and that they would always have next time. But just about every time they had gone out someone would come and ruin it. Ryoma slammed his fist against the couch in frustration and disappointment. He wanted to make these few days special for his wife to make up for the many that were ruined before. Sakuno too was disappointed and seeing her husband frustrated made her feel useless. She wanted to go out with her husband but she knew that there would be people following them but not like this! 24/7 they were everywhere around them! She thought hard of a way to cheer up her husband. Suddenly, a light bulb above her head lit up and Sakuno rushed to the room. "Ryoma!" She screamed a few minutes later in a panic voice.

Ryoma rushed to the room fearing his wife had injured herself. "What's wrong?" He asked as he scanned the room.

His eyes finally found his wife. His eyes widened seeing her in a sexy French maid outfit (that Tomo had put in her bag just in case). "I will do whatever master tells me to do." Sakuno said obediently.

Ryoma looked at his wife and couldn't help but laugh. He took three long strides to reach his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "I love you so much." Ryoma said tickling her neck.

Sakuno smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sakuno bent down and kissed his lips. "I love you too." She whispered when she pulled back.

Ryoma smirked seeing his wife in the adorable cosplay and smirked. "I guess being stuck in the hotel room isn't that bad." Ryoma said.  
Sakuno's face turned beet red having an idea of what her husband was thinking about. She covered her face with her hands. "Pervert." She said through her hands.

Ryoma chuckled and brought her to the bed. "But I'm **your** pervert remember?" Ryoma said.

"Mou!" Sakuno said blushing but a smiled already creeping onto her face.

_I hope you all enjoyed! If it isn't too much please review It is very much appreciated!_

_THANK YOU_


	3. Chapter 3: Prickly Rose

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 3: Prickly Rose**

Sakuno smiled as they strolled through the park. "This is just beautiful." Sakuno couldn't help but say.

The sun was up and it was just the right temperature and no one was at the park except nature and its creatures. Ryoma nodded his head and gave Sakuno's hand a squeeze. He turned to see a rose bush and an idea had come to mind. Ryoma beckoned Sakuno to the nearest park bench and sat her down. "Stay here and don't move." Ryoma instructed and jogged off.

Ryoma had gone out of Sakuno's sight and then had come back with one of his hands behind his back. He stopped in front of Sakuno with a smirk on his face. Sakuno looked curious and tilted her head to look behind his back but he just shifted his body so the surprise was not visible. "What's behind your back?" Sakuno asked curiously.

Ryoma smiled and cleared his throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue. And here's a flower, because I love you."  
Ryoma showed Sakuno his hidden hand to show a youthful red rose. Sakuno took it and smiled. "Thank you." She said laughing at Ryoma's poem.

Ryoma scratched his cheek with a blush across his cheek. Sakuno looked down at Ryoma's hand to see it bleeding slightly. "Ryoma, you're bleeding!" Sakuno said going into full panic mood.

Sakuno got up and hurried to the water fountain and wet her handkerchief and dapped his injured hand. "I'm fine-"  
"If we don't treat it, there is a chance that it can get infected." Sakuno said remembering the pictures of infected wounds from her studies.

Ryoma let out a sigh and rolled his eyes but, he smiled at his worried wife. She had always been like this even before they had started dating.

**Middle School**

Ryoma had played a game and his opponent had slammed the ball aiming for his face. Ryoma had collapsed but got right back up with his left eyelid cut and already his vision had lessened. But, he had continued to play. Once the game had finally finished Sakuno was the first to Ryoma and was already checking out his injury. "Mou! Ryoma-Kun, you're hurt badly!" Sakuno said as she disinfected his wound.

Ryoma smirked. "But I won ne?"  
Sakuno let out a sigh and shook her head but smiled. "Congratulations." Sakuno said.

Ryoma smirked and nodded his head.

**Back to the Present**

Ryoma was pulled back to the present with Sakuno in her panic mode. "I'm fine, really Sakuno."  
Sakuno looked up and blushed at her sudden reaction. She sat up and pulled away. "Sorry."  
Ryoma chuckled and patted his over protective wife on the head. Sakuno looked up confused. "You haven't stopped caring for me since we were children." Ryoma said, "Thank you."  
Sakuno smiled. "Why do you think I became a doctor for?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma's lips cracked into a smile. "That's true." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked through her hand bag and pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around his injured fingers. "There!" She said with a satisfied smile on her face, "All better!"  
Ryoma flexed his fingers and nodded his head. Sakuno grabbed his injured hand gentle and kissed it and smiled up to him. "With love." Sakuno said.

Ryoma smirked. "If I get hurt and you kiss all my injuries, I think I should get injured more often."  
Sakuno frowned while Ryoma chuckled. "I was joking."  
"Mou~!"


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Work

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 4: Back to Work**

Ryoma's phone alarm screamed in his ear jolting him and his wife up. Sakuno looked at her own phone and sighed. Ryoma had already turned off his alarm and was drifting off back into dreamland. "Ryoma, you have to go to practice." Sakuno said shaking her husband, "You have a game next week with the guys."  
Ryoma let out a groan and opened one of his eyes to see his wife with her hair in disarray and looking like an angel. "Did I die?" Ryoma asked.

"No." Sakuno said, "Why?"  
Ryoma smirked. "Because there's an angel in front of me."  
Sakuno smacked her husband playfully because of the corny line. "Mou! Get up Ryoma! I have to get to work too!"  
Sakuno was about to leave the bed when Ryoma wrapped his lean muscular arms around her waist and pulled her back into bed. "Five more minutes." He pleads like a child.

"N.O." Sakuno said preying his hands off of her waist, "I need to go shower."  
Ryoma's ears perked up. "We should save water." Ryoma grumbled as he sat up.  
"Yeah, I know that's why I set a timer on the air conditioner." Sakuno said.

"We should shower together." Ryoma said with a smirk playing on his face.

Sakuno's face heated up. Her phone rang again and she let out a scream. "I'm going to be late!" She said as she rushed to strip herself and start that water.

Ryoma watched in amusement as his wife frantically got ready. "COLD!" She screamed as she jumped back out of the water shivering.

Ryoma chuckled and got out of bed stripping his own clothes as well. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry." Ryoma said as he grabbed his and her's toothbrush and put toothpaste on them.

"The water's freezing." Sakuno said shivering.

Ryoma opened the shower door and stepped in. "It's fine now." He said as he pulled his wife in, "Multitask baby."  
Sakuno blushed as she grabbed her toothbrush and hurried to shower and get ready. (We'll leave the rest of what happens in the shower to your own imagination)

**(After First Day Back at Work)**

Ryoma was first to get home and he was ready to just go to sleep. He dropped his bag and headed to take a shower. The other guys wouldn't stop bugging him about him and Sakuno and a baby. Ryoma sighed as he scrubbed his hair and body did Sakuno actually want a kid? She loved children and all but from the videos in school had freaked her and many other girls out. Ryoma turned off the facet and dried himself. He changed his clothes to a pair of loose fitting shorts and headed to the kitchen for a can of Ponta. He popped it open and let out at satisfying ah. He laid himself on the couch and clicked on the T.V. for some tennis tournament. Ryoma's eyelids grew heavy and were shutting. He looked at the clock to see that it was barely five. Sakuno wouldn't be home for another hour or two he could do for a power nap and slipped into a deep power nap.

Ten or fifteen minutes after Ryoma had fallen asleep the door to their home clicked open. Sakuno opened the door quietly and removed her shoes. All she could hear was the T.V. so she quietly walked to the living room. She looked around the room to find her husband no where in sight and then saw the pair of toes peeking out. Sakuno looked over the couch to see her husband sleeping soundly. Sakuno smiled and leaned over the back of the couch and planted a kiss on his cheek. Sakuno let out a startled scream when she was pulled over the couch and put in a hug. "Welcome home." He mumbled into her hair.  
Sakuno looked up to see he was still asleep. "I'm home." She whispered.

Sakuno yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was getting tired too. She looked at the time and let out an exhausted sigh. A few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt and drifted off to sleep.

The clock ticked and ticked and the hands on the clock slowly moved and minutes turned into a few hours. It had turned dark outside and all that lit the house was the T.V. Ryoma opened his eyes and stretched out his arms. A purring like sound was heard from beside him and a feeling of something snuggling closer to him made him look down. Sakuno was resting peacefully on top of him. He smiled and moved a few loose strands from her face so he could see it more clearly. Ryoma flinched when Sakuno stirred and opened her eyes. "Sorry." Ryoma said.

Sakuno picked up her head and looked up at Ryoma and smiled. "I'm home." She said.

Ryoma smiled. "Welcome home." He said and kissed her.

Sakuno put her head back down on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat and breathing. Ryoma's stomach suddenly grumbled. Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma shrugging. Sakuno got up and hurried to the kitchen. "I'll make us something to eat right now!" She said frantically as she took out the stuff to make out a quick and delicious meal."  
Ryoma sat up and turned his head to see his wife and smiled. As long as she was there, he wouldn't mind waiting an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5: Nausea

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 5: Nausea**

Ryoma had left early that morning to go to the fundraising competition in Hokkaido and wouldn't back for a few days. All morning when Sakuno had woken up she had felt sick and the need to vomit. Sakuno took deep breaths with her head in the toilet ready to vomit at any moment. Something must have gotten in her system when she had gone out with Ryoma to eat one of these days. Sakuno groaned and gagged and kept her head near the toilet. She vomited and seeing her own vomit made her nauseous. Once she had raised her head she felt a bit light headed but better. She touched her forehead for a fever but there was no sign. She looked around her body for any mysterious marks besides the love marks Ryoma had left on her. None where visible and Sakuno just shrugged it off.

Sakuno's phone vibrated and she hurried to pick it up. "Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey Sakuno! Are you free?" Tomo said excitedly on the other line.

Sakuno smiled hearing her best friend on the other line. "Yeah, I got the day off today, why?"  
Sakuno could already picture Tomo smiling. "Horio and I want to treat you out to brunch!"  
You look at the clock and smile. "Sure!"  
Tomo clapped happily on the other line. "I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes." Tomo said.

"Alright! Bye, bye!" Sakuno said.

"Later!" Tomo said and hung up.

Sakuno jumped in the shower to wash off the smell of vomit and tooth brushed. She quickly changed to a pair of blue jeans and a loose cream tank top with frills. She strapped on her cream wooden heels and dried her hair. There was a ring at the door and Sakuno hurried. Tomo smiled at her best friend. "Ready?" She asked.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. Tomo and Sakuno walked to the car where Horio was waiting in the driver's seat. "Has he popped the question to you yet?" Sakuno asked nudging her best friend.

Tomo's face brightened. Sakuno laughed and opened the back seat door. "Good morning Horio-Kun."  
"Good morning." Horio said.

Tomo sat in the front with Horio. The car started and Sakuno suddenly felt nauseous. Tomo turned around to see Sakuno's face whiten. "Are you okay Sakuno?" She asked worried.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. "Just a bit dizzy, that's all."  
"Drive slower Horio!" Tomo demanded to her boyfriend of four years.

"I've had more then two years of tennis, I think I'd know what's-"  
"Shut it and driver slower, your driving is making Sakuno sick!" Tomo shouted.

Horio grumbled and obeyed his girlfriend. Horio pulled into a parking spot and the all came out of the car. Sakuno felt better when she got out of the car. "Are you sure you're alright?" Tomo asked looking at her friend concerned.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Don't worry, I'm feeling fine."  
They headed into the family restaurant and sat down. The restaurant wasn't very busy and everything was so calm. Sakuno looked at her menu wondering what she should get. She looked over her menu to see the couple bickering like they did when they were younger. Sakuno couldn't help but laugh. A waitress came over with a big smile on her face. "Welcome! What can I get you three to drink?" She asked taking out her pen and notepad.

"Sprite." Sakuno said.

"Lemonade." Tomo says.

"Coke." Horio said next.

The girl scribbled it down and headed to the kitchen to get them. Sakuno looked through the pages of her menu and looked up feeling Tomo's curious eyes on her. "Is there something on my face?" Sakuno said self-consciously touching it.

Tomo shook her head. "How's being married?"  
Sakuno's face brightened and she nodded her head. "It's fun." She said.

Tomo smiled. "Are you two working on a baby?"  
Sakuno's face brightened to crimson. "Tomo!" Sakuno said embarrassed.

Horio chuckled. "How's Echizen doing these days?" He asked.

Sakuno smiles, "He's at a fundraiser in Hokkaido for a few days."  
Tomo nodded her head. "That's awesome!"  
Sakuno smiled and nodded proud of her husband as well. "What about you two?" Sakuno asked.

"What about us?" They asked in unison.

"Are you guys planning to move in with each other?" Sakuno asked, "You two have been talking about it for a while."  
Tomo and Horio's face brightened embarrassed. "Um…" They both said.

Before they could say anymore the waitress came back with their drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

Sakuno nodded, "I'll have your salad."  
"Make that two." Tomo said sticking up two fingers.

"Spicy noodles." Horio said.

The girl smiled and left to go to the kitchen. The three of them talked until the food came making their stomachs growl. "I'm starved!" Horio said breaking his chopsticks.

Tomo nods her head in agreement and gets her fork ready to stab the salad. Sakuno placed her napkin on her lap and stabbed at the lettuce as well. But once she put a piece in her mouth she gagged. She dropped her fork holding her hand over her mouth and hurried to the bathroom. Tomo got up just as fast and hurried after Sakuno leaving Horio confused. Sakuno went into one of the stalls and vomited. She gasped for air. She left her head between the toilet bowl fearing she would vomit again. "Sakuno?" Tomo called opening the door to the bathroom.

Sakuno groaned and staggered to her feet wiping the excess vomit off of her mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Sakuno groaned heading to the sink.

She turned on the facet and rinsed her mouth. Tomo gasped and clapped her hands excited. Sakuno turned around confused to see Tomo happy. "Why are you clapping?" Sakuno asked before rinsing her mouth again.  
"You're pregnant!" Tomo said excitedly.

Sakuno spat out the water on the mirror and looked at Tomo with her eye widened in surprise. "You're having the same symptoms my mom had when she was pregnant with my siblings!" Tomo said, "You're pregnant! How long have you been pregnant?"  
Sakuno was shocked. Why didn't she think of that herself? She face palmed herself feeling dumb. "I didn't even think of that." Sakuno said.

Tomo jumped up and down. "Let's go to the doctor to see if you're pregnant!" Tomo said pulled Sakuno with her.

Sakuno just followed reluctantly still shocked about her being pregnant. "Get up Horio! We're going to the hospital!" Tomo said grabbing her and Sakuno's things.

"Eh?" Horio said shocked, "But I didn't even get to eat!"  
"Get up now!" Tomo growled.

Horio shot up from his seat and hurried to the car. "Thank you, come again!" One of the waitresses said seeing them leave.

Tomo nodded her head and helped Sakuno into the car. Horio started the car and headed to the hospital. "I'm so excited!" Tomo said practically jumping in her seat, "You're going to have a baby!"  
Horio looked up at the review mirror shocked. "You're pregnant Ryuzak- um…I mean Sakuno?"  
Sakuno blinked a few times still over whelmed and smiled. "I hope so." She said touching her stomach wondering if she could feel the baby in her stomach.

They hurried into the hospital and got a room ASAP! Horio waited in the waiting room while both Sakuno and Tomo went into the check up room. The door opened and a girl with chestnut brown hair that reached up to her chin came in. "I knew it was you Sakuno-Chan!" She said energetically.

Sakuno and Tomo both looked up and smiled. "An-Chan!" They said happily.

Sakuno was confused since she too worked here. "When did you get transferred?" Sakuno asked.

An smiled. "A few days ago, I can't believe I get to work with you now!"  
Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. "How are you and Momo-Sempai?" Sakuno asked.

An blushed and fidgeted. "Good." She said.

Sakuno smiled. "That's great to hear."  
An cleared her throat and looked at the click board the nurse handed her. "What made you come here today?" An asked.

"Sakuno might be pregnant!" Tomo blurted happily.

An looked up happily. "Really?" An said excitement filling her up.

Sakuno nodded her head. "I don't want be excited and have it just be some virus instead though." Sakuno joked.

An nodded her head. "Well, I'm going to need a urine sample then." An said handing Sakuno a cup.

**Back in the Waiting Room**

Horio scrolled through his contacts to Ryoma and started typing to him

**Horio: **Hey!

A few minutes later a text comes in and Horio smirked at the phone.

**Ryoma: **What do you want?

**Horio: **Your wife is at the hospital

A few seconds passed and then Horio's phone started to ring. Horio picked it up. "Say that again." Ryoma said almost in a threatening manner.

"Your wife is in the hospital?" Horio said a bit scared by Ryoma's anger.

Ryoma took in a deep breath. "I'll be there now."  
"Eh but aren't you-"  
Before Horio could finish what he was saying, Ryoma had hung up. Horio sighed and shrugged. Ryoma hasn't changed.

**Back in the Patient's Room**

An looked at results and smiled. "Congratulation Sakuno-Chan, you're going to have a baby!" An said happily.

Sakuno and Tomo looked at each other and smiled jumping up and down. "And guess what else?" An said.

Sakuno and Tomo stopped and looked at An. "I'm the new pediatric doctor!"  
Sakuno gasped. "That means-"  
An nodded her head. "I'm going to be there the whole way!"  
Sakuno, Tomo, and An held hands and laughed together happy for Sakuno's pregnancy. "Sir, you can't go in there!" A nurse yelled from outside.

The three women turn to the door to hear running footsteps coming to them. The door slammed open and a panting Ryoma was looking frantically. "Where's my wife?" Ryoma said looking around only seeing Tomo and An.

Sakuno got up looking worried at Ryoma. "Did something happen Ryoma?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked her up and down seeing no marks on her looked at her questionably. "Why are you in the hospital?" Ryoma asked, "I thought today was your day off?"  
Sakuno smiled. "I have good news." Sakuno said.

One of Ryoma's brows went up. The nurses crowded at the door seeing the famous tennis player. "I'm pregnant." Sakuno said.

Ryoma's eyes widened and he smiled. He turned to An. "Is she really?" Ryoma asked.

An showed him the results and Ryoma's widened even more. He hugged his wife and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so happy." He said.

Sakuno held him close and smiled. "Yeah."  
An looked at the results again. "You're already 4 weeks pregnant." An said.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "No way." She said shocked.

So much had happened that she had forgotten about her period. An nodded her head. "28 more weeks to go." An said.

Sakuno smiled and looked at Ryoma who was already rubbing her stomach. Horio came running in and saw the commotion. "Oh you're already here Echizen." Horio said.

Ryoma frowned and punched his shoulder. "Ow!" Horio screamed out rubbing his now sore arm, "What was that for?"

"For almost giving me a heart attack." Ryoma said.

Sakuno laughed. She couldn't wait until their baby was born.


	6. Chapter 6: 3 in the Morning

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 6: 3 in the Morning**

Sakuno rubbed her eyes over the papers she was assigned to look over for a patient. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock to find it was already three. She sighed and stretched out her arms. "A little bit more." She said exhausted.

She looked over the paper to see that there was a shadow in her way. She turned to see Ryoma behind her with a frown. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Studying." Sakuno said turning back to the papers.

"Bed, now." Ryoma said pointing to their bedroom, "If you stress yourself out, the baby will be born with white hairs."  
Sakuno laughed. "That's impossible." Sakuno said.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his doctor wife. "I understand that but you must rest." Ryoma said, "And if you don't do it, then I'll make you by force."  
Sakuno looked at him and then touched her slightly protruding stomach. She sighed and got up from her seat. "Fine." She said pouting.

Ryoma smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Thank you." He said.

Sakuno smiled and put her hands over his. "I'm hungry." Sakuno said touching her stomach lightly.

Ryoma looked at her. "At this time?" He said.

Sakuno shook her head. "I need to make more energy since I've use it all up reviewing the materials I was given."  
Ryoma rolled his eyes. "What do you want to eat then?" He asked.

Sakuno thought it over. "Crepe!" She said happily.

Ryoma blinked his eyes. "I don't think there are any crepes shops open at the moment."  
Sakuno frowned leaving Ryoma unsure of what to do. He hated seeing Sakuno disappointed. He looked at his phone and types something in. "I'll make it." He said heading to the kitchen.

If Sakuno was a puppy, her tail would be wagging with delight. "Really?" She said happily.

Ryoma nodded his head as he got out the ingredients. "Though, it probably won't be as good as a shop's."  
Sakuno shook her head and smiled at her husband. "Whatever Ryoma makes, I'll eat."  
Ryoma blushed at his wife's bold statement. Half an hour later a crepe was produced a bit burn on the sides and messy. "Sorry." He said embarrassed.

Sakuno shook her head and took cut herself a piece. "Delicious!" She said in delight.

Ryoma's brows rose. "Really?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Sakuno nodded her head and cut her husband a piece and brought it to his lips. He opened his mouth and chews. A mixture of soft and crunch and sweetness mixed together. Ryoma smiled happy that it was actually good. Sakuno had finished and rubbed her stomach in small circles. "That was delicious." Sakuno said, "I wan another one!"  
"No." Ryoma said sternly, "You're going to sleep now."  
Sakuno pouted. "I don't want to!" She whinnied.

Ryoma picked Sakuno up like a sack of rice (careful of her stomach of course!) and took her to their bedroom. "Mou, Ryoma!" Sakuno said.

Ryoma set her down gently and laid down beside her and rubbed the small of her back. "Sleep." He said with his eyes closed.

Sakuno pursed her lips but closed her eyes smiling. She clutched onto his shirt and snuggled closer to him. Soon Sakuno was sound asleep and Ryoma opened his eyes. He looked down at his sleeping wife and smiled. He closed his eyes and he too drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Relatives

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 7: Relatives **

Sakuno hurried to the door. Neither Ryoma nor Sakuno were expecting anything in the mail. She opened the door. "Hai?" She said.

Suddenly, she was placed in a tight embrace. "Hi~!" The person said.

Sakuno let out a scream from the person sudden action. Ryoma came rushing to the door and then calmed down seeing the person. "Put my wife down…Nii-San." Ryoma said.

Sakuno's eyes widened when the person chuckled and placed her on her feet. "Mou, Ryoma, you aren't cute at all!"  
Sakuno looked into the person's face to see the exact same features of Ryoma except a bit older and had softer facial features. "I haven't seen you in so long Ryoga-San!" Sakuno said with a smile, "How have you been?"  
Ryoga smiled and nodded his head. "Good, working over seas has given me the same tan as my Oto-San."  
Sakuno laughed and Ryoga did as well. Ryoma folded his arms frowning at his older brother. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Ryoga pouted. "Because I heard the great news from Okaa-San!" Ryoga said going down and putting his ear to Sakuno's stomach.

Sakuno blushed by his sudden action. "Stop trying to molest my wife." Ryoma said annoyed, "You're making her uncomfortable."  
Ryoga smirked. "Are you sure you're not just jealous little brother?"  
Ryoma frowned. "Ma, ma." Sakuno said trying to keep Ryoma from punching his brother, "Well, where are you staying?"  
Ryoga stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "About that-"  
"No." Ryoma said.

Ryoga gasped. "I didn't even ask anything."  
"You were going to and the answer is no." Ryoma said.

Sakuno was confused. "What were you going to say?"  
Ryoga faced Sakuno with puppy eyes. "Well, all the hotels near here are all booked and I was wonder if I could stay here until I go to see my parents."  
"I knew it." Ryoma said.

Sakuno turned to Ryoma and pulled him to the other room to have a discussion. "Shouldn't we let him stay here?" Sakuno asked.

"No, he's not going to. He'll be the death of me."  
Sakuno frowned at Ryoma. "At least for tonight." Sakuno said showing him her puppy eyes, "Please?"  
Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair. Of course, he could never say no to his wife. "Fine, just for tonight that's it." Ryoma said putting his foot down.

Sakuno clapped her hands happily and kissed Ryoma on the lips. "Thank you." Sakuno said heading to the next room to tell Ryoga the good news.

Ryoma sighed and rolled his eyes. "Geez, I have a long way to go." He said following his wife to the living room where she and his older brother were talking animatedly.

Ryoga looked up at his brother and smirked. "Let's play a round for old time's sake?" Ryoga asked.

Ryoma smirked. "Alright then." He said, "But know that if I beat you I don't want to see you crying to my wife or be balled up in the corner."  
Ryoga chuckled. "Let's see about that brother."  
**A Few Hours Later**

"What has become of me?" Ryoga sulked in the corner of the living room.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?"  
"Mou! Ryoma-Kun is so mean!"  
Ryoma let out yet another sigh. "Made, made dane." Ryoma said.

Ryoga continued to sulk in the corner as Ryoma headed to his wife who was in the kitchen. The smell of sweet cookies filled his nose. "Cookies?" He said coming up behind his wife.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. She opened the oven door and took out the cookies, "Finished and ready to eat." Sakuno said moving the cookies onto a plate.

"Cookies?" Ryoga said with puppy eyes.

Sakuno smiled and grabbed a cookie. "Treat yourself." Sakuno said.

Ryoga smiled and was about to take the cookie from Sakuno's hand when Ryoma pulled it away and took a bite out of the cookie. Ryoga gasped and pouted. "Ryoma?" Sakuno said confused and a but flustered.

Ryoma licked his lips. "It's sweet."  
Sakuno smiled and nodded her head and took the bite of the cookie. "Mou! Ryoma is being all lovey dovey with Sakuno-Chan!" Ryoga said laughing at his brother's unusual actions.

"Shut it." Ryoma hissed.

There was a ring at the door. Sakuno got up and headed the door. "Hai?"  
"YO! How's my daughter-in-law?" A loud voice boomed.

Ryoma groaned.


	8. Chapter 8: One More Month

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 8: One More Month**

Sakuno rushed to the toilet and placed her head between the seat. She gagged and finally vomited. Ryoma rushed over and rubbed her back. Ryoma handed her the glass of water he was holding to his sick wife. She took it gratefully, gargled and then spat it into the toilet. She wiped her mouth and let out a sigh as she flushed the toilet. "I'm so hungry." She moaned, "But every time I eat, it comes right back up."

Ryoma rubbed her back in a comforting way. He led her to the living room and carefully seated her down on the sofa. Sakuno let out a groan as she sat. Her stomach was now fully protruding out ready to have the baby out in a month's time. "Are you sure you'll be able to go to Tomoka's house?" Ryoma asked worried.

Sakuno nodded her head. "I'll be fine in a few minutes." She said to reassure her husband.

Ryoma nodded his head. His phone rang and he let out a sigh. He picked it up answering in an irritated what. Ryoma turned so Sakuno couldn't see his angered face. "I'll be there in a little bit." He said as he hung up.

He sighed again and turned to his wife looking even more worried. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to America?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded her head. "I'll end up vomiting the whole way to and from America if I go with you." Sakuno said joking, "I don't want to get you distracted."  
Ryoma smirked and nodded his head. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll drop you off at Tomoka's before I leave."  
Sakuno nodded her head. They got up and readied their things in their car.

Ryoma drove slowly so Sakuno wouldn't vomit. "You know, we're going to have to get a bigger car then this." Sakuno said looking at Ryoma's sports car.

Ryoma nodded his head. "Yeah, I know." He said.

Sakuno squeezed his hand. Ryoma squeezed hers in return. They finally reached Tomoka's house with her waiting at the door. Ryoma helped Sakuno get out before getting all of her things and putting it in the house. Sakuno watched as Ryoma placed her luggage into the house with a small frown on her face. Ryoma looked up and frowned himself seeing the same look reflected on his wife's soft face. He walked over to her and squeezed her cheeks. Sakuno gave him a look a surprise. "Don't give me that look." He said.

He poked his wife on the forehead, "Or else you'll end up being our kid's grandmother."  
Sakuno gasped but then laughed. Ryoma smirked and turned to Tomoka. "Take care of my wife." He said.

Tomo nodded her head. "Of course!"  
Ryoma nodded his head and turned to Sakuno and grabbed both her hands. "Behave alright?" He said as if he was talking to a child.

"Ha, ha, Oto-San." Sakuno said rolling her eyes.

Ryoma snorted and kissed his wife. "Call me if anything happens." He said out his car window.

Sakuno waved to her husband. "If you keep worrying, you'll miss your flight."  
Ryoma looked at his watch and nodded his head. "I'll see you in a few weeks."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "Win!" She said.

Ryoma smirked, "Of course."  
And drove off. Sakuno waved him goodbye until she couldn't see the car anymore and rushed to the bathroom like a football player. She opened the toilet cover and vomited. Tomo held up her hair as her best friend vomited. "Oh boy." Tomo said laughing.

**At the Airport**

"O-Chibi, you're late!" Kikumaru yelled out his kohai.

"Shut it." Ryoma said as he jogged over to his Sempais, "I was making sure my wife was going to be alright without me around."  
"Ahhh, Ryoma is worrying about his wife!" Momoshiro teased.

Ryoma snorted. "As if you're to talk Momo-Sempai."  
Momoshiro blushed. "When is Sakuno-San going to give birth?" Kaidoh asked.

"Around a month."  
"Don't you think that's cutting it short to be coming with us to the Opening?" Oishi asked worried.

Ryoma shrugged. "I tried to tell her that but, she told me to do it and not come back until I won."  
Kikumaru laughed.

Ryoma's phone vibrated minutes later. He looked and a smile was plastered onto his face. "What are you smiling at?" Kikumaru asked looking over his now taller then him kohai.

"Tomoka is throwing the baby shower for Sakuno." Ryoma said chuckling.

The picture showed of Sakuno laughing with women and girls all around her. Above their heads was a banner saying, "It's a boy!"  
Kikumaru smiled. "O-Chibi is going to have a boy!" He said happily.

Oishi came over and smiled. "I can't wait to see your son Echizen."  
Ryoma smiled. "Me either."

**At Tomo's House (Minutes after Ryoma Left)**

Sakuno came out of the bathroom with Tomo beside her. She let out a sigh. "I'm starving." Sakuno said.

Tomo laughed. "Well, we're going to have my delicious awesome food to celebrate."  
Sakuno clapped her hands together, "I can't wait!"

As they walked through the hallway a bunch of women popped out from behind the furniture popping party streamers at her. "SURPRISE!" They screamed.

Sakuno gasped and smiled happily. She turned to her best friend to see her shrugging. "Surprise!" Tomo said.

Sakuno laughed and greeted everyone. After a few minutes of getting settled Tomo clapped her hands together. "So, let's play some games!" She screamed out.

"I'll get the booze!" One woman joked.

Everyone laughed along as they played, laughing, giggling, enjoying themselves. Sakuno and Tomo had opened the gifts for her soon-to-be-born child in a month's time. "These are so adorable!" Sakuno squealed showing everyone the clothes.

The woman nodded their heads in agreement seeing the clothes.

Soon, the baby shower started to calm down leaving only Sakuno and Tomo's close friends there to clean up. "So what are you thinking of names?" One of the woman asked as she touched Sakuno's stomach.

Sakuno giggled and put her finger to her lips. "It's a secret."


	9. Chapter 9: Running Out of Time

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 9: Running Out of Time**

**In America during the U.S. Opening**

"Hoy, Echizen, if you don't pay attention, you're not going to know when your match is going to be!" Momoshiro told his kohai!

"Hn, made made dane Sempai." Ryoma said.

His phone vibrated and he picked up. "Nya, O-Chibi is being a bad boy!" Kikumaru said pointing out Ryoma talking on the phone.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and smiled into the receiver. "Are you alright?" Ryoma asked.

"Mm, I'm alright. Tomo-Chan is taking good care of me."  
Ryoma chuckled. "Shouldn't you be resting."  
"Mm…I think I'm a bit hyper. I'll go to bed in a little bit."  
Ryoma chuckled some more. "I'll be back soon."  
"Mm, do your best."  
"Of course."  
He could see her smiling into the receiver just like he was. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."  
And they hung up. "Awww~ O-Chibi is K-A-W-A-I-I nya!" Kikumaru said.

"Shut it Sempai.

And the matches went by pasted and it was already 3 weeks into being in America and it was stressing Ryoma out. The more time he spent there, he worried that his wife would be in labor at any minute. But at least there was only one more match left before they won and he could go back to his wife. "Ne Sempai." Ryoma said to Momoshiro, "Could you hold on to my? Just in case Sakuno calls."  
Momoshiro laughed. "No prob!"  
Ryoma smiled and headed off to his match.

**In Japan**

Sakuno, Tomoka, and Horio had gone out shopping. They were looking through some baby clothes when Sakuno felt great pain in her stomach. She gasped and clutched her stomach were her baby was. "What's wrong?" Tomo asked worried for her friend.

Sakuno began to sweat. "Just some pain, but it'll go away soon."  
Tomo frowned. "We should take you to the hospital now shouldn't we? Just in case something is wrong?"  
Sakuno thought it over. "But…but what if going makes the baby come? Then Ryoma won't be able to be there."  
Tomo nodded her head in understanding. "I understand Sakuno-Chan but, if you don't go, there might be a chance that there is something wrong with the baby."  
Sakuno pursed her lips but nodded her head. Tomoka helped Sakuno to her feet and they walked to the car. Suddenly Sakuno gasped. Tomo looked down at what Sakuno was looking at and her jaw dropped. "I…I think my water broke." Sakuno said.

She began to breathe quickly. "Calm down." Tomo said, "Aren't you still a week or so too early?" Tomo asked.

"Bu-but, it broke, that means the baby is ready to come out." Sakuno said panic, "Oh no, Ryoma isn't here!"  
"Calm down Sakuno-Chan! Horio, get the car!"  
Horio sprinted to the door and pulled it to where Sakuno and Tomoka were. "Hurry to the hospital!"  
Sakuno let out a moan and her breathing was becoming labored. "Horio call Ryoma!" Tomo commanded.

He nodded his head and dialed his number.

**America**

Ryoma's phone vibrated in Momoshiro's pocket. "Who is it?" Kaidoh asked.

Momoshiro looked at the phone and smirked. "It's Horio."  
"Hello?" Momoshiro answered.

"SEMPAI! SAKUNO-SAN WATER HAS BROKEN!" Horio practically screamed into the receiver, "WE'RE TAKING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

There were voices in the back ground. "Sakuno-Chan breath!" Tomo said.

"AHH!" Sakuno screamed.

"HURRY!" Horio said and hung up.

Momoshiro stared at the receiver. He looked at the score board and sighed. Ryoma was only half way through the game and they were evenly matched. "What's up?" Oishi asked.

"Sakuno-Chan is in the hospital, her water broke." Momoshiro informed them.

"EHHH?" Kikumaru screamed, "SAKUNO-CHAN IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!?"

Momoshiro gasped and slammed his hand over his mouth to shut his Sempai up. But it was already too late. Ryoma had slammed the ball in and was staring at them with wide eyes. "Sakuno is giving birth…now?" Ryoma said confused.

Tezuka nodded his head. "Hurry and finish the game." He ordered, "We'll arrange your flight so you can leave right after."  
Ryoma's face grew serious as he nodded and then resumed play.

**Japan**

Tomoka, Sakuno, and Horio had finally arrived at the hospital. Nurses and doctors helped Sakuno on a stretcher and rolled her away. Tomoka held on to her friend's hand. "Give her some sedatives!" The doctor ordered.

The nurse nodded her head and put it through her arm. Sakuno gasped and her breathing was still ragged. "Where's Ryoma?" She said panicking, "Where is he?"  
"He'll be here soon." Tomo said trying to keep her calm, "Before you have your little baby, he'll be here."  
Sakuno smiled weakly and nodded her head. She let out a scream of pain and bear gripped Tomo's hand. "She's not dilated enough to have the baby come." The nurse said.

"Get me a scanner!" The doctor ordered.

"HAI!"  
"What's going on?" Sakuno said confused.

Tomo didn't know what to say. A nurse came behind her and handed her a shirt apron and a mask. "Please put this on." The nurse instructed.  
Tomo nodded her head and slipped it on. Tomo looked at Sakuno's panicked expression. She looked around for her to say something to saw. "Ne, don't I look like that Obaa-Chan that use to live next to me when we were kids?" Tomo asked showing her the shirt.

She hunched over. "Aww…come children, I will give you some candy."  
Sakuno smiled but then let out a moan. Tomo felt helpless. She looked at the clock and prayed that Ryoma would come soon.

**America (Ryoma's POV)**

"EHHHHH? SAKUNO IS GOING TO GIVE BIRTH?" Kikumaru practically screamed.

I slammed the ball in the other opponent's court and scored the point. A look of disbelief crossed my face and my heart began to flutter. But then a mixture of confusion came in. "Sakuno…is going to give birth?" I said.

She was a week too early was she not? I'm going to be a father! Oh no! I began to panic. "Echizen," Tezuka said sternly, "Hurry and finish the game. We'll arrange your flight and things so once you are done you can leave."  
I smirked and nodded my head and faced the opponent. "It seems that Ryoma Echizen's wife is now in labor about to give birth." The announcer said, "I wonder how this will play out."  
I looked at the score board and sighed. This was going to take a bit. I smirked I enjoyed the challenge didn't I?

**Japan**

"Is she fully dilated yet?" The doctor asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at the screen and shook her head. "Another centimeter."  
The doctor nodded his head. "Prep up!" The doctor ordered.

"Hai!"

"Prep up? Prep up for what?" Sakuno said in a daze.

"Umm…well…-"  
"She is fully dilated!" The nurse informed the doctor.  
The doctor nodded his head. "Ms. Echizen, I'm going to need you to push when I tell you too alright? And you miss, help her breath."  
Tomo nodded her head and held onto Sakuno's hand. "You can do it!" Tomo said.

Sakuno smiled weakly. "Push!" The doctor yelled.

Sakuno clenched her teeth as she pushed. She stopped trying to catch her breath. "Push!" The doctor commanded.

Sakuno grunted through the effort. "Come on Sakuno, you can do it!" Tomo said.

**America**

It was the last serve of the game, if he wins this, he could go back to Japan to see his wife. A smile went to his face and his child. He tossed the ball up and slammed it in. The opponent gasped and wasn't even close to hitting it. Ryoma smirked and shook his hand. "Good game and congrats." The opponent said.

Ryoma nodded his head and hurried off. "There's a cab waiting." Inui said.

"Thank you." Ryoma said.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro called.

Ryoma turned and caught his phone. "Take a picture of the baby and sent it to me will you?" Momoshiro called.

Ryoma smirked and nodded his head. He hurried to the cab with his things. "Airport." Ryoma said.

The taxi driver drove off. Ryoma stripped his sweaty clothes off into his dry clothes. He grabbed his boarding ticket and waited anxiously for the taxi to get to the airport.

Minutes felt like hours in the taxi as he waited. He groaned thinking he wasn't going to be there when Sakuno gave birth. The taxi finally stopped. "Thanks." Ryoma said and sprinted out.

He hurried through everything onto the jet. He tapped his foot trying not to flip out on it. He groaned at the agonizing slowness. "Damn it." He said as he twirled his fingers.

His phone vibrated and hurried to pick it up. "Hello?" He said eagerly.

"Hi, how'd the game go?" Horio asked.

"I won, but where's Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

"She and Tomoka are in the room right now. She's in labor. But she's far from giving birth. Where are you?" Horio asked.

"I'm on the jet, I'll be there."  
"Alright."  
Horio hung up. Ryoma went to the cockpit. "Um…I don't mean to rush you but…can you hurry up? My wife is in labor, I need to get to her."  
The pilot nodded his head and strapped in. Ryoma smiled and headed back to his seat waiting to get back to Japan.

**Japan**

Sakuno was drenched as she worked hard. "Breathe Sakuno!" Tomo directed, "In and out, in and out."  
A nurse came in. "I have gained word that Mr. Echizen is on a plane here."  
Tomo smiled. "Did you hear that Sakuno, Ryoma is going to be here soon."  
"Push!"

"UHHHHNNNGGHHHAAAAHHHH!" Sakuno screamed as she pushed.

**Few Hours Later (Tokyo Airport)**

Ryoma sprinted out of the jet and hailed a cab. "The hospital!" Ryoma said, "Step on it!"  
The cab driver nodded his head and drove off. He whipped out his phone once more and texted Horio. He shut it and looked out the window at the cars. "Just a bit longer." He said to himself.

**Hospital**

Sakuno gasped for air. Tomoka wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "How long does she have to keep pushing?" Tomo asked the doctor.

"A bit more, I think I could see the head."  
Sakuno looked up at Tomo. "Ryoma…where is he?" She asked.

Tomo looked at the nurse and she went outside. "He should be here soon." Tomo said.

Sakuno frowned but nodded her head nonetheless. The nurse came back with a smile on her face. "Mr. Echizen should be here any minute now."  
Sakuno smiled. "Okay, I'm going to need you to push with all your might on three alright?"  
Sakuno nodded her head. "One…two…three!"

Sakuno pushed. "I can see the head!" The doctor said, "Continue to push and breathe, push and breathe."  
Sakuno pushed and breathed as the doctor instructed.  
Ryoma rushed inside the hospital to the front desk. "Where is Sakuno Echizen?" Ryoma asked urgently.

The nurse typed it in the computer. "To the right down the hall."  
"Thank you." He said and rushed off.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!" The nurse yelled.

Ryoma continued to run until he saw Horio sitting in the chair looking nervous. "Where is she?" Ryoma asked.

Horio pointed to the door. Ryoma opened the door to see it brightly lit and many nurses around helping the doctor. "You can do it Sakuno." Tomo cheered.

"AHH!" Sakuno screamed as she pushed.  
"Sakuno!" Ryoma called as he walked over to her.

Tomo smiled. "Good timing."  
Tomoka took off the vest sweater thingy and handed it to Ryoma. He slipped it on and held his wife's hand. Sakuno looked up and smiled. "Come on." Ryoma said, "You got this.

Sakuno pushed and let out a scream.

"WAAAAA!"


	10. Chapter 10: Ryosuke

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 10:Ryosuke**

_Sorry for the late update! Thank you everyone who helped me _ I appreciate your help and I hope you enjoy! 3_

Sakuno screamed again as she pushed with the remainder of her strength. Ryoma held onto his wife's hand with moral support holding his breath as if he too was pushing. The doctor was under with nurses surrounding him. He frowned seeing his wife in so much pain and felt utterly useless. He could do nothing for his wife but hold her hand even though she was in so much pain…because of him. He felt the sense of guilt seeping into him. He worried for her wife and at her worn out state. Sakuno pushed again and mixed in with her scream was a new scream. Ryoma held his breath as he looked were the doctor was. "A healthy baby boy." The doctor said.

Ryoma smiled his heart fluttering with delight. He had his own son. "Would you like to cut the imbelical cord?" The doctor asked.

Ryoma looked down and shook his head. He took the scissor like medical utensil and cut the cord kept his son connected to his wife. The nurse then hurried to wipe the baby so he was clean. "Very good." The doctor nodded.

Ryoma nodded his head and watched the nurse wipe his son down. Just thinking of made it made him feel giddy. "Would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked.

Ryoma nodded his head and caressed his son in his arms. His child was so small and looked like a toy. His child's skin was tanned and had dark hair similar to his. He smiled at the bundle of joy in his arms.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno said weakly.

Ryoma turned and showed her their son with a smile on his face. "Look." Ryoma said in a hush voice, "Our son."  
Sakuno smiled and out stretched her hands. Ryoma handed him over and Sakuno smiled holding her son. "Our baby." Sakuno whispered.

Ryoma nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Our son." He whispered.

Sakuno's shoulders shook and Ryoma realized that she was crying. "Oh my." She said, "We have a son."  
Ryoma smirked. "We do."  
"He's our child…and he came out of me."  
Ryoma chuckled. "He sure did. Congratulations."

Sakuno nodded her head. "He's beautiful." Sakuno whispered.

"He sure is." Ryoma whispered kissing his wife's forehead.

After a few hours of clearing everything, Sakuno and their son were ready to leave the hospital. But before they could leave, they had to fill out release forms. "Have the two of your decided on a name for him?" The nurse asked.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other. They were so busy doing everything else that they hadn't even gotten to that. Sakuno started to panicked. Ryoma rubbed his chin in deep concentration. "Ryosuke." Ryoma said.

The nurse nodded her head and filled out the forms. "Thank you. You can go shortly."  
Ryoma nodded his head while Sakuno looked at him questioning. "How'd you come up with that name?" She asked.

Ryoma smirked and put his finger to his lips. "A secret till we get home." He said in a seductive voice.

Sakuno blushed but nodded her head.

Tomoka, Horio, Ryoma, Sakuno, and Ryosuke drove back to the Echizen residence. "He's adorable!" Tomoka squealed as they were driving home.

Sakuno smiled. "What's his name?" Horio asked.

"Ryosuke." Ryoma answered.

Ryoma took out his phone and snapped a picture of his son and sent it. "Are you sending that to the sempais?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma nodded his head. Immediately after he sent the picture, his phone began to ring. Ryoma answered with a smile on his face. "Yo." He answered.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!" They screamed into the receiver.

Ryoma pulled back before his ear drums could burst. "If you continue talking that loud, you're going to wake my son up." Ryoma said.

They instantly lowered the volume. "What's his name Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked excited.

"Ryosuke." Ryoma answered.

"Your son has your looks." Fuji said.

"We'll be there soon," Oishi said, "With the trophy too of course."

Ryoma smirked. "Mm."  
They reached their home and said their goodbyes before going inside. Sakuno collapsed on the couch and shut her eyes exhausted. Ryoma placed their sleeping son in his car seat beside her. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her sweet strawberry scent that he had missed so much since he was gone. "I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

Sakuno hugged him back and nuzzled his neck. "Me too." She whispered.

They turned to the car seat smiling. "I can't believe it," Sakuno said, "we have a son."  
Ryoma nodded his head and rubbed his wife's arms. Sakuno turned to face her husband. "What made you choose Ryosuke?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma smiled. "Because it has both our names in it."  
"It does?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma nodded his head and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote their names down. "Ryo is from my name, while suk is from yours'." Ryoma stated.

"And what about the 'e'?" Sakuno pointed out.

"For Echizen."

Sakuno smiled thrilled by the meaning of their adorable son's name. "It's so romantic." Sakuno said.

Ryoma nodded his head and let out a yawn. The jet lag was finally coming to him. Sakuno yawned as well and laid her head on his shoulder. "Congratulations." Sakuno said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Same to you."  
As if a spell had been casted on them they both fell asleep. "WAAAAAA!" Ryosuke screamed.

Ryoma and Sakuno jumped up and took their son out of the car seat. "Does he need a diaper change?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma took a smell test and shook his head. "Maybe he's hungry." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded her head and took Ryosuke from Ryoma. She pulled down her shirt and began breast feeding him like the nurse had shown her. Sakuno blushed noticing the stare of her husband watching their son eat. "Why are you staring?" Sakuno asked feeling embarrassed.

"I'm wondering if I did that during your pregnancy if anything would have come out." Ryoma said.

Sakuno face turned a deeper shade of red. "Mou!" She screamed embarrassed.

After Ryosuke had finished drinking Sakuno pulled him away and looked up at Ryoma. "Do you want to burp him?" She asked.

He nodded his head and took the squirming Ryosuke from Sakuno. Ryoma patted his son's back. Sakuno gasped. "You should get the burp cloth on your shoulder." Sakuno said looking around for one.

"Why?" Ryoma asked confused.

Ryosuke burped and at the same thing made an odd sound. Ryoma felt something wet on his shoulder. He turned to see what his son had down and his nose crinkle from the foul smell. "Because babies usually spit up their milk in the beginning." Sakuno said.

Ryoma groaned at the stinky spit up on his shoulder. Sakuno laughed and took Ryosuke from Ryoma and wiped his mouth. "That's not going to come off easily."

Ryoma sighed and removed his shirt and stuck it in the washer. Sakuno looked down feeling her son limp to find him sleeping. Sakuno smiled and placed her son gently down, face up and watched him sleep. "I love you my sweet baby." Sakuno whispered and planted a sweet kiss on their son's forehead.


	11. Chapter 11:The Day At The Amusement Park

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 11: A Day At The Amusement Park**

"WAAAAA!" Ryosuke cried.

"Shh, shh, Okaa-San is here." Sakuno whispered as she cradled her son.

Ryoma sigh and turned to watch his wife breast feed his son **yet** again. "If you keep feeding him like that, he'll end up being fat."  
"Eh?" Sakuno said, "But you have to feed a new born baby every few hours."  
Ryoma sighed and sat up. When Sakuno had finished feeding Ryosuke, Ryoma took him and burped him (of course remembering to place a burp cloth on his shoulder beforehand!) and wiped his mouth.

His son's eyes were open and his eyes were a mixture of gold and brown something like a hazel color. "He has beautiful eyes doesn't he?" Sakuno asked smiling.

Ryoma nodded his head. Ryosuke reached up to touch his father and Ryoma smiled and let him touch his face. "He's so small." Ryoma said noticing his finger was so much bigger than his son's.

Sakuno nodded her head. "And when he's older, he'll be just like her father."  
Ryoma smirked and nodded his head. He had an idea and turned to his wife with his groggy son bundled in his arms. "Do you want to go out?" He asked.

Sakuno pondered this over and nodded her head. "Do you have a place in mind?" She asked.

Ryoma nodded his head. "But it's a secret."  
Sakuno pouted but was happy that they were finally going out after a few weeks of staying indoors.

Sakuno and Ryoma packed lots of things for Ryosuke and when they had finally finished finalizing everything they had was in the car, they were off. Sakuno yawned as they drove. "We still have a bit until we get to the place." Ryoma said.

Sakuno mumbled something and then fell asleep. After about an hour of driving, Ryoma parked the car and gently shook his wife awake. "We're here." He said.

Sakuno rubbed her eyes and sat up and looked and her eyes sparkled. "This adorable!" Sakuno squealed.

She got out of the car and looked at the entrance to find that they were at Kids Land. "Ryosuke will love it here!" Sakuno said.

Ryoma nodded his head and got his son out of the car. Ryosuke looked up and a small smile was on his face. "KAWAII!" Sakuno said taking out her phone and taking a picture of her son.  
Ryoma chuckled and they headed inside the kids' amusement parks. Sakuno, Ryoma, and Ryosuke played and rode on a few rides and by the end of the day they were tired. "We should we getting home soon." Sakuno said looking at the time.

Ryoma nodded his head and looked down at his sleeping son. "Ryosuke had fun too." He said.

Sakuno nodded her head.

As they headed out of the amusement park people were crowded at the front. "There they are!" They screamed.

Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other and sighed seeing the media. "Great." He muttered.

Ryosuke began to stir and whine. Ryoma gently moved to keep him calm. "Let's go." Ryoma said walking straight pass the media to their car.  
Sakuno nodded her head and followed quickly after. "Is that your son?" One person asked.

"What's his name?"  
"Are you planning on having another?"  
"What happened to you at the end of the U.S. Opening?"  
Ryoma dismissed them and they drove away without answering a single question. Sakuno let out a sigh. "They'll never leave us alone." Ryoma grumbled.

Sakuno laughed. "Of course not, it's because you're so popular!"  
Ryoma smirked. "Mm…but I hope they don't cause Ryosuke any trouble when he's older."  
Sakuno nodded her head and turned to see her son's eyes wide open looking at them as if he understood every word they were saying.


	12. Chapter 12: Babysitters

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 12: Babysitters**

"Are you sure you're okay with babysitting Ryosuke?" Sakuno asked worried.

"Ma, ma, we'll be fine." Oishi said.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Everything you need is here for him and if you can't find anything you have our numbers.

"Nya! Ryo is in good hands!" Kikumaru said with a goofy smile on his face.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Thank you so much for doing this for us," Sakuno said.

"Sakuno let's go, we'll be late for our reservations if you don't hurry up."  
Sakuno nodded her head and kissed Ryosuke goodbye who was playing in his playpen. "Okaa-San and Oto-San will be back real soon. You just play and be good with your Ojiisans."  
Ryosuke smiled and rolled around. Sakuno slipped on her shoes and left with Ryoma leaving Oishi, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Kawamaru, Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui to care for Ryosuke. When Ryoma shut the door he pointed at Momoshiro. "I swear if I see any marks on my son I'll make you pay." Ryoma said.  
"Why are you only looking at me?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and shut the door. Fuji smiled and took Ryosuke out of his playpen. "Ne, is it just me or does he smell funny?" Fuji asked.

Oishi came over and opened the diaper and winkled his nose. "He needs to be changed."  
Everyone backed away except for Kaidoh and Momoshiro arguing over something small. They bother turned. "Huh?" They said.

Oishi handed Ryosuke to them. "Change his diaper." Oishi instructed.

Momoshiro winkled his nose and kept the fidgeting baby arm length away. "How do you change a diaper?" Momoshiro asked Kaidoh.

**With Ryoma and Sakuno**

Sakuno looked at her phone worried. Ryoma chuckled and gave her hand a small squeeze. "They'll be fine." Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sure they will but Ryosuke is still small and –"  
"We gave them everything they would need if anything happens to our son. Don't fret. And if something does happen, you know what will happen."  
Sakuno laughed. When Ryosuke had just began lifting his head up Ryoma was so happy and fascinated that he nearly jumped with joy when he was able to keep his head up. "But now he's crawling everywhere and I don't want him to be causing them trouble."  
Ryoma chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
**Back at the Echizen Residence**

"Holy Kami-Sama!" Momoshiro said plugging his nose, "A small squirt like you let out such a foul smell."  
Kaidoh rolled his eyed. "Calm down." He said as he wiped Ryosuke's bottom.

Ryosuke giggled and they both looked down to see him peeing. Kaidoh began to shake with anger and sighed and slipped on the diaper. "Fshhh." He said as he slithered away.

"Matte! What am I supposed to do with him?" Momoshiro asked panicking.

"Ask the Sempais."

**Restaurant**

Ryoma smirked at the American five star restaurant. "How'd you book this place?" He asked amazed.

"A secret." His wife said seductively leading him to the table.

They sat down admiring the atmosphere and the cool jazz.

**At Home**

"SEMPAIS!" Momoshiro screamed running to the living room. "What do we do next?"  
Fuji looked at the list. "Play with him until 7 then feed him and then he should be out till the rest of the night."  
Momoshiro turned to Kikumaru and plopped Ryosuke down where he was sitting. "Tag!" And ran away.  
Kikumaru laughed and squeezed Ryosuke. "Aren't you just adorable nya?" Kikumaru said.

Ryosuke grabbed Kikumaru's hands with a smile on his face. "He likes you." Oishi said smiling.

Kikumaru smiled and beamed down. "Ne, do you want to be thrown up?" Kikumaru asked wrapping his arms around Ryosuke's waist.

"Um, I don't think you want to-"  
Bleh!  
Kikumaru felt something warm and wet on his hair. He set Ryosuke down and wrinkled his nose and touched the top of his head. He looked down to see a bit of vomit on Ryosuke's face. "AHHHH!" Kikumaru said and ran away.

Oishi chuckled and wiped Ryosuke up. "Let's play with your toys then shall we?"  
He handed Ryosuke the blocks and watched as he knocked them over and picked them up.  
**Out For a Stroll**

After dinner Ryoma and Sakuno went for a stroll through the streets lit by lamps and the shops. "Ah, I got you something." Sakuno said stopping them.

Ryoma looked confused. Sakuno smiled and handed his a wrapped box. "Happy Birthday!"  
Ryoma smirked and kissed his wife. "Thank you."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "I hope you like it."  
Ryoma unwrapped it and his smirk turned into a smile. "Where'd you find it?"  
"I had someone make it."  
Ryoma lifted it up and showed his hat he used to wear when he was younger except a bigger size and fresh. He turned to his wife and smiled. "I love you."  
Sakuno smiled. "I love you too."  
They then drove back home and unlocked the door. "We're home." Sakuno said.

She went to the living room and gasped at the door. Ryoma hurried behind her. "What?"  
Sakuno pointed with a smile on her face. "Isn't that adorable?" Sakuno said.

Everyone was sleeping either on the couches or the floor and in the center was a sleeping Ryosuke. Ryoma smirked and maneuvered through the sleeping bodies and scooped up his son. "I'll put him in his crib."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "I'll make them something to eat." Sakuno said tying up her hair.

Ryoma nodded his head and headed to Ryosuke's room. He set him down gently and kissed his forehead. "Good night."


	13. Chapter 13: The Three of Us

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 13: The Three of Us**

Sakuno smiled as she looked at her husband and then to her son. She couldn't think of anything that would make her happier. She looked at her left hand to see the ring on her finger. The thought still made her think it was a dream. Ryoma brought her closer to him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as they walked. "What are you thinking about?" He asked in a seductive husky voice.

She blushes and looks up. "You."  
That took Ryoma by surprise causing Sakuno to giggle and kiss him. "I still think I might wake up and this will all be gone." Sakuno said sadly.

Ryoma stopped them and hugged her. "I won't leave you. I promised you this when we said our vows. I promised."  
Sakuno could feel the tears swell up and nodded her head. "Me too." She croaked.

Ryoma wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead. Ryosuke let in a cry as if in agreement. Sakuno smiled and hugged her husband. "We'll be together forever." She said.

Ryoma squeezed her. "Of course."  
Sakuno looked up and showed him the angelic smile that had him falling head over heels for her in the first place. Ryoma kissed her tasting the sweet flavor of the vanilla chap stick. "Mama, Papa!"

Ryoma and Sakuno stopped to see a smiling Ryosuke clapping his hands and looking behind him. "Mama, Papa!"  
Sakuno put her hands to her mouth. "He said it!" She squealed.

Ryoma chuckled. "He did.

"Mama, Papa!" Ryosuke repeated.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Hai, Okaa-San and Oto-San are here."  
Ryoma picked Ryosuke out of the stroller and patted his head. "Good boy."  
Ryosuke nodded his head. His dark brown hair mixed with his caramel colored eyes with a tint of gold mixed within it. "Mama, Papa!" Ryosuke said flinging his hand up."  
Sakuno kissed Ryosuke. "Mama and Papa are here."  
Ryoma smiled and wrapped his free arm around Sakuno's waist. "Forever." He said reassuring.

Sakuno smiled. "Forever."


	14. Chapter 14: Happy New Year

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 14: Happy News Year**

"Ah it's almost time!" Sakuno said looking at the time.

Ryoma nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Sakuno looked up and smiled. "Ne, do you remember when we first dated and it was New Years?"  
Ryoma chuckled and nuzzled her with his nose. "I remember." He said with a husky voice.

**Flash Back**

Sakuno fidgeted in her kimono waiting for Ryoma. She breathed warm air into her hands to keep them from being numb. "Yo." He said.

Sakuno looked up and smiled. Her face was already cold and her nose red. "Good evening." Sakuno said.

"Did I make you wait long?" Ryoma asked breathing out cold puffs of condensed air.

She shook her head with a smile. "Not at all."  
Ryoma nodded his head and took her cold hands. "Liar." He said.

Sakuno blushed. Ryoma sighed and leaned his forehead against her's and their noses touching slightly. His warmth flowed into hers. Sakuno blushed. "What are you doing?" She asked flustered but without moving.

"Keeping you warm." He said.

The gongs began to ring and everyone began to cheer. Ryoma looked up and smiled. "Happy New Year."

Sakuno nodded her head. "Happy New Year."  
Ryoma smiled and leaned down. Sakuno smiled and closed her eyes. Their lips locked and the gong resonated within them.

**Back to the Present**

Sakuno looked up into Ryoma's eyes and smiled. "I love you." Sakuno whispered.

"I love you too. May we have another happy year."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "May we have yet another memory filled year."  
The gong sounded. Ryoma leaned and locked lips with his wife.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	15. Chapter 15: Father and Son Day

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream  
Chapter 15: Father and Son Day**

_For 0202 and everyone else who reads this story! I hope you all enjoy!_

"You know where everything is right Ryoma?" Sakuno said slipping on her heels.

Ryoma nodded his head while carrying his drowsy son. "Mama?" Ryosuke said in a confused mumble.

"Mama is going out with Tomoka."  
"Tom…mukwa?" Ryosuke said with difficulty.

Sakuno laughed and patted his head. "Hai, mama will be back soon. But during the meantime, papa will be watching you."  
"Papa." Ryosuke said looking up at Ryoma with a smile.

Sakuno nodded her head. "So you two play nice alright?"  
"Hai!" Ryosuke said happily.

Sakuno nodded her head. "I'll see you two later."  
"Have fun." Ryoma said.

"Bye bye mama!" Ryosuke said with his eyes watering.

Sakuno waved back. "Bye bye."  
Sakuno shut the door and Ryosuke looked up at his papa. "Mama bye bye."  
Ryoma walked to the living room. "Mama is only going to be gone for a little bit."  
"Mama gone?"  
"Hai," Ryoma said, "But she'll be back."  
Ryosuke's eyes began watering. "Bye bye Mama."  
He started to sniffle and tried holding in his tears. Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair. He had never been good with crying children or even his wife at that point. "Ma, ma you're a boy." Ryoma pointed.

"Boy?"  
"Yes, Ryosuke, you're a boy."  
"Me boy?"  
Ryoma nodded his head. "Boys don't cry."  
"No cry?"  
"Yes, and you're supposed to be strong to protect mama."  
"Strong?"  
"Yes, like papa." Ryoma said.

"Protect mama?"  
Ryoma patted his head. "Uh huh. But if you cry, mama will be sad."  
"Sad mama?"  
"Sad mama is not good."  
"No sad mama!" Ryosuke said.

Ryoma nodded his head and picked his son up. "So you have to be strong for both mama and you. You're the man of the house when papa is gone."  
"Papa leaving?" Ryosuke said getting all teary.

Ryoma shook his head. "Papa will stay forever."  
Ryosuke smiled. "Forever!"  
Ryoma nodded his head. "Now that, that is over, what do you want to play?"  
Ryosuke paused and thought this over and got up and walked away and came back grunting with effort. Ryoma got up and smirked seeing his son dragging his racket. "You want to play?" Ryoma asked.

Ryosuke smiled and nodded his head. "Papa play."

Ryoma chuckled and picked up Ryosuke. "Let's play in the backyard then." Ryoma said.

"Yay." Ryosuke said.

They headed to the backyard and Ryoma grabbed the bucket with greenish yellow tennis balls. Ryoma positioned Ryosuke's hands and helped him follow through a few times. "Like that okay?" Ryoma said, "When I toss the ball you do that to hit it back okay?"  
"Hit ball back." Ryosuke said determined.

Ryoma nodded his head. He stepped back in front of his son with a ball in hand. "Ready?"  
"Ready!" Ryosuke said with his eyes fixed on the ball.

Ryoma tossed the ball. Ryosuke swung but missed. "Here." Ryoma said tossing another.  
Ryosuke swung but missed by mere millimeters. "Close, here." Ryoma said tossing another.

Ryosuke swung this time the ball hitting the racket but catching him off guard. Ryosuke stumbled and fell on his bottom. "You okay champ?" Ryoma asked.

Ryosuke nodded his head and got up to his feet and picked up the racket with some difficulty. "More papa!"

"Hai hai, here."  
Ryoma said tossing balls to his son.

Ryoma looked at his son to find him sweating. At two years Ryosuke was a pretty strong kid. "Do you want something to drink?" Ryoma asked.

"Juice!" Ryosuke said dragging the racket over to his father.

"What kind of juice?" Ryoma asked.

Ryosuke thought this over. "Or-or-or-orange!"  
"Orange huh?" Ryoma said.

"Yeah!" Ryosuke said following his father inside.

Ryoma went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He frowned finding no orange juice. "We ran out of orange juice."  
"No more orange juice?" Ryosuke said.

Ryoma nodded his head and patted his son's head. "Let's go to the market."  
"Market!" Ryosuke said.

"Hai." Ryoma said picking up his son.

Ryoma strapped his son in and buckled himself in the car. "Ready?" Ryoma asked looking at the review mirror.  
"Ready!" Ryosuke said.

Ryoma backed out of their driveway and headed to the market. "Papa music."  
"Music?" Ryoma asked.

"I want to listen to music."  
"Please." Ryoma said.

"Please."  
Ryoma nodded his head and turned on the music. Ryoma looked through the review mirror to see his son dancing in his seat. He chuckled watching his son move and hum along to the song. Soon they had reached the market. Ryoma sat Ryosuke down in the grocery cart and began wheeling him around the aisles. "What else do we need?" Ryoma asked.

"Juice!" Ryosuke said.

Ryoma patted his head. "We'll get juice."  
"Cookies."  
"No cookies." Ryoma said, "You've had enough of those. You got a tummy ache remember?"  
Ryosuke pouted. "How about ichigos? Do you want some?"  
Ryosuke smiled and nodded his head. "Ja, then we'll get some."  
Ryoma wheeled the cart over to where the strawberries where and looked for a package with good strawberries. He placed it in the cart and went to the refrigerated area where they kept cold items. "Brrr!" Ryoma said, "It's cold."  
He rubbed his arms and Ryosuke copied him. Ryoma chuckled and poked his son's stomach. "Let's hurry so we don't turn into popsicles. "Yummy." Ryosuke said.

Ryoma grabbed the orange juice cart and hurried away. Ryosuke patted his father's hand and pointed to a plush doll to the side. "Neko!"  
Ryoma looked. "Hai, that's a cat, very good."  
"Inu." Ryosuke said pointing to the stuffed dog.

"Good job."  
"I want an inu!" Ryosuke said.

Ryoma chuckled. "Well we'll have to ask mama first."

A group of girls walked up to Ryoma and Ryosuke cooing over him. "Kawaii!" The girls cried.

"Konichiwa." Ryosuke said.

"Kawaii! That was adorable!" One of the girls said.

"How old is he?"  
"2 years old." Ryoma said.

"Are you his brother?" Another girl asked.

"No, his father."  
"Awww are you a single father?"  
"Would you like me to be your mommy?"  
"NO!" Ryosuke cried, "Ryosuke already has a mama and a papa! I don't want anyone else!"  
"You heard him." Ryoma said, "I need to go now."  
The girls nodded their heads and watch the two of them head to the cashier. Ryoma patted his son's head. "Don't worry, they were just asking okay kiddo?"  
"Mmm." Ryosuke said with a frown on his face.

He stayed this way all the way even in the car. Ryoma looked to find his son still sad. Ryoma sighed. "Hmm…I think I want a snack." Ryoma said looking through the review mirror.

His son didn't budge. "It's pretty warm outside, maybe some ice cream would be good."  
Ryosuke looked up. "Ice cream?"  
"Mmmm but I don't know. If Ryosuke doesn't want any, we'll just go home."  
"I do! I want ice cream."  
"Oh?" Ryoma said, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I want ice cream."  
Ryoma smirked. "Then I guess we'll get ice cream."  
"Yay!"

Ryoma nodded his head happily. They headed to the ice cream parlor, the same one Ryoma and Sakuno use to go when they were dating. They headed inside and the shop keeper smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while!" The worker said.

Ryoma nodded his head. "Say hi Ryosuke."  
"Domo." Ryosuke said shyly.

The man laughed. "You have a son too?"

Ryoma nodded his head. "You know, your Oto-San asked your Okaa-San to marry him here."

"Mama and papa?"  
"Uh huh, he was so red."  
"Hoy." Ryoma said.

The man laughed. "Well what would you like kiddo?"  
Ryoma picked Ryosuke up so he could see all the flavors. "That one." Ryosuke said pointing.

"Strawberry coming up, do you want the usual son?"  
"No, I'll just share."  
The man looked at Ryoma with disbelief. "Are you sure about that son?"  
Ryoma chuckled. "Yeah."  
The man shrugged and handed Ryoma the cup of ice cream. Ryoma pulled out his wallet but the man shook his head. "On the house."  
Ryoma nodded his head. "Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Papa and mama's friend?"  
Ryoma sat Ryosuke down on his lap. "Yeah, you could say that."  
"Papa doesn't want ice cream?"  
Ryoma shook his head. Ryosuke scooped ice cream and put it in his mouth and smiled. "Yummy?" Ryoma asked.

"Yummy!" Ryosuke answered.

Ryoma nodded his head. "I'm glad."  
"Papa want some?" Ryosuke asked putting the spoon full of ice cream up to Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma opened his mouth and ate it. "Yummy papa?" Ryosuke asked.

"Yummy." Ryoma said.

Once they had finished Ryosuke began to yawn. "It's time for your nap." Ryoma said checking the time.

"But, I wanna stay up with papa."  
Ryoma chuckled and patted his son's head. "After your nap, you'll play some more with papa."  
Ryosuke smiled and almost instantly fell asleep in Ryoma's arms. Ryoma carefully placed him in the car seat and drove back home. He unclipped the buckles and set Ryosuke down on Ryoma and Sakuno's bed. Ryoma yawned and turned on the T.V.

**2 Hours Later**

"I'm home!" Sakuno said.  
She looked around to find the whole house quiet. She quietly crept to the bedroom and smiled. Ryosuke was laying top of Ryoma with his arm wrapped protectively around him. Sakuno took a picture. Ryoma opened one of his eyes. "Welcome home."  
"I'm back." Sakuno said.

Ryoma grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the bed and hugged her. Sakuno smiled and kissed her husband. "How was it?" Sakuno asked.

"Fun, we had a great time." Ryoma said looking down.  
Sakuno kissed Ryosuke's forehead. "I'm glad you had fun."  
"Yeah."  
"I love you papa…" Ryosuke mumbled.

"Aww." Sakuno said.

Ryoma smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: Date Night

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 16: Date Night**

Sakuno pats her son's head as she holsters up her purse on her shoulder. "Be a good boy for Kaidoh-San okay?" Sakuno says.

"Hai, Mama." Ryosuke said to his mommy.

Sakuno smiled. Ryoma ruffled his son's hair. "Don't break anything in the house." Ryoma said, "And if you want to play tennis with Kaidoh-Sempai, just ask.  
Ryosuke beamed at his dad and nodded his head. Ryoma shoo Kaidoh's hand. "Thanks for watching him."  
"Fshhh, don't worry about it. He's fun to play tennis with anyways."  
Ryoma smirked and beckoned his wife out the door. It has been four years since Sakuno gave birth to Ryosuke and since then it's been hard for the two of them to be alone together. Every now and then they would have their moments but it wouldn't last long. "Where are we going?" Sakuno asked as she buckled herself in.

Ryoma smiled. "A surprise."  
Sakuno smiled. Ryoma planned this day for weeks trying to find everything he was looking for. He felt anxious of today. Even though the sun had already sat it was still warm. "Let's get some ice cream." Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. They headed to their favorite spot. Ryoma opened the door for his wife. They headed into the ice cream parlor with the owner grinning at the two of them. "Well look who's come back!" The owner said.

Sakuno bowed. "Good evening." She said.

Ryoma nodded his head. "The usual please."  
The owner nodded his head and made the special banana split for the couple. They sat down at the same table they had many years ago and at their ice cream. Sakuno smiled and watched the cars drive by and the people walk by. "Ne, Sakuno." Ryoma said to get her attention. "Do you know why I asked you to be my girlfriend?"  
Sakuno thought this over and actually she had never asked. But she knew that he did like her and she felt the same. "No…I don't actually."  
Ryoma smirked and grabbed her hands. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked.

Sakuno nodded. Sakuno had told him the wrong directions to the tennis courts and had caused him to forfeit the game. "I still feel bad about that." She said.

Ryoma chuckled. "You looked so beautiful." He said, "It angered me when I saw you scared on the train with those guys swinging their rackets around on the train."  
Sakuno blushed. This was ages ago, yet why was he bring it up now? "Do you remember when I was hit by the racket?" He asked.

She nodded her head frowning. She was so scared. "After the game ended up hurried to my side and started patching me up. I was so happy that you cared for me." He chuckled, "And when you made me lunch every day and even after practice. Even though I acted like a little kid I was so happy that you made them just for me. But when you started making it for the Sempais too I got jealous."  
Sakuno nodded her head. She remembered that day. Ryoma had eaten his lunch on the roof that day by himself. "Do you remember when I asked you out?" He asked.

Sakuno nodded her head, she could remember it clearly.

**Seigaku, 9****th**** Grade**

School had ended and Sakuno was packing her things and Ryoma loomed over her. Sakuno looked up blushing furiously. "Umm…do you need something Ryoma-Kun?"

Ryoma nodded his head but he had mixed looks in his face which worried Sakuno. "Can I talk to you? Alone."  
Sakuno nodded her head and hurried to pack her things. She followed Ryoma worried about him. Different scenarios went through her mind making her even more worried. Ryoma lead her to the back of the gym. "Um…what's wrong?" She asked.

Ryoma's hands were shoved in his pockets. He brought one hand up to rub the back of his neck. Sakuno took a step closer to Ryoma even though her heart was pounding so hard. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Ryoma looked down at her and it shocked her that he was now taller than her. When they started going to school she was a bit taller. "I love you." Ryoma said.

Sakuno froze and she couldn't believe what he said. "What?" She said.

Ryoma's face was red. He pulled his cap lower. "I love you, Ryuzaki."  
Sakuno blushed. She covered her face embarrassed. "Go out with me." Ryoma said, "Seeing you smile and make lunches for everyone else pisses me off so much. I hate this feeling but I hate seeing that more. I love when you smile at me and make lunches for only me. I want you. I want you to be mine."  
Sakuno nodded her head afraid that he wouldn't understand what she was saying. "Me too." She said quickly.

Ryoma smiled and lifted Sakuno up and hugged her tightly. Sakuno let out a squeak and wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck.

She looked down at Ryoma and he looked up. Sakuno bent her head lower and kissed Ryoma.

**End of Flashback**

Sakuno nodded her head. "I was so happy." Ryoma nodded his head, "If you had said no, I don't know what I would have done.

Sakuno shook her head. "There was no way I would have said no!"

Ryoma looked up and laughed. Sakuno followed in suit. Once they had finished they had begun walking around in the shopping district. "Hey, do you remember that necklace I got you?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno smiled and pulled it out from under her shirt. "This one?" She asked.

Ryoma smiled and touched it gently, afraid it would break at his touch. "Uh huh."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "You got it for my birthday." Sakuno said

**Seigaku, 12****th**** grade (Later when it was converted into a high school as well)**

Everyone had said happy birthday to Sakuno and were celebrating at Kawamura's sushi shop. Sakuno smiled as she opened her gifts from everyone. But Sakuno kept looking at the door wondering where her boyfriend was. He had never missed her birthday before. Sakuno let out a sigh. Sakuno's phone buzzed. Sakuno looked.

**Ryoma: **Sorry I can't make it

Sakuno felt like crying but put on her brave face. Tomoka could see through it but didn't saying anything until she walked with Sakuno home. "Spill it Sakuno-Chan."  
Sakuno looked at her best friend trying to forge ignorance but then sighed, knowing she couldn't fool her. "Ryoma-Kun couldn't make it."  
Tomoka nodded her head already realizing this. She hugged her best friend. "He must have a reason for not being able to make it."  
Sakuno nodded her head but the tears began to shed and her heart ached. When she got home she found that her Obaa-Chan had also gone out too. Sakuno sighed and just watched TV. the rest of the night.

Sakuno didn't know when she had fallen asleep or when she had woken up but when she did she could hear someone ringing the doorbell. She opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Yes?" She said.

"Happy birthday."  
Sakuno blinked and saw Ryoma in front of her. She blushed and let him inside. "Do you want something to drink?" She stuttered.

Ryoma shook his head. "I need to go soon."  
Sakuno nodded her head and sat down beside him. "So…um…how come you're here?" Sakuno asked finally looking at the clock.

Already passed midnight. "I needed to see you." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded her head. "What's up?"  
Ryoma pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to Sakuno. "Happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't come to the party…I was still working."  
Sakuno shook her head and unwrapped it. She gasped seeing the silver heart locket that she always looked at when they went to the shopping district. "Oh my god! Wasn't this expensive?"  
Ryoma shrugged. "Happy 18th birthday."  
Sakuno started crying and hugged him. "Thank you so much."  
Ryoma wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."  
Sakuno nodded her head and kissed him. "I love you too."  
**End of flashback**

Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for not making it." He said.

Sakuno laughed and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it, you were busy."  
Ryoma nodded his head. Sakuno looked around and found the tennis wear shop they use to always go to. "Do you remember this place?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma nodded his head. "This is where we got your tennis racket."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "Do you remember when you first taught me how to play?"  
Ryoma nodded. "Your hair was in the way."  
"I tied them up!"  
"Made, made, dane."  
Sakuno puffed up her cheeks. Ryoma squeezed them and kissed her. "But you were so cute with braids too."  
Sakuno flushed. "Mou!"  
They had headed out of the shopping district and back to their car and Ryoma drove off. Further and further from the artificial lights. "Where are we going?" Sakuno asked curious.

"You'll see." He said.

Ryoma parked his car finally and helped Sakuno get out. She smiled at the sight. Twinkling stars with no lights to block them from the city. "This is beautiful." Sakuno breathed.

Ryoma nodded his head. "Isn't it?" He asked.

Sakuno smiled. "Thank you." Sakuno said still looking up at the sky."  
Ryoma turned to her confused. "For what?"  
"Everything. Without you, I don't think I would have seen this and many other things."  
Ryoma chuckled and wrapped his arms around. "Mmmm, me either."  
Sakuno looked into his eyes and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered.

Ryoma smiled and whispered, "I love you back."


	17. Chapter 17: Onii-Chan

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 17: Onii-Chan?**

The preschool teacher clapped her hands. "Everyone! Today, we will draw a picture of our families! Then, we'll tell everyone about them!"

Ryosuke smiled. "Ne, Ryo-Kun, do you have any siblings?" A girl named Haruka asked him.

Ryoma shook his head. "What about you Haru-Chan?"  
She smiled. "I have an Onii-Chan." She said happily.

Ryosuke nodded. "Do you like him?"  
"I love him." She said happily.

That whole day Ryosuke thought about what it would be like to have an older sibling. Then he went to ask his teacher. "How do you get an Onii-Chan?" Ryosuke asked his teacher.

"By having a big brother or sister being born before you."  
"Then can I have an Onii-Chan?" Ryosuke asked his teacher.

His teacher laughed and patted his head. "No, but you can be an Onii-Chan."  
"How?"  
"If your Okaa-San and Oto-San have another baby."  
Ryosuke thought this over. As he waited outside with the rest of his classmates he saw one of his friends with his Okaa-San. "Hiro-Kun!" Ryosuke called walking over to his friend.

His friend smiled. "What's up Ryo-Kun?" His friend asked.

"Is that your little sister you told the class about?" Ryosuke asked looking at the infant in Hiro's mother's arms.

Hiro nodded his head. "Hai, I'm an Onii-Chan."  
"Is it fun!" He said, "When she's older, I'm going to protect her!"  
"Hiro, let's go." His mother called.

"Hai, later Ryo-Kun!"  
"Bye, bye!" Ryosuke waved.

"Ryosuke!"

Ryosuke turned to see his mother walking over to him. "Okaa-San!" Ryosuke said running to his mother.

"How was school?" Sakuno asked pulling her son into an embrace."  
"Good."  
"That's good." Sakuno said kissing her son.

"Ne, Okaa-San."  
"What is it?"  
"I want a little brother or sister!"  
Sakuno's eyes widened. "Ehh?"  
**Later When Ryoma Came Home**

"I'm home." Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled and kissed him. "Welcome home."  
"Papa!" Ryosuke said jumping up into his dad's arms.

"Hello, how was school?" Ryoma asked.

"Good, I want a little brother or sister!" Ryosuke said happily.

Sakuno smiled. "He's been saying that since he got home." Sakuno pointed out.

"Oh?" Ryoma said looking at his son, "Why do you want a little brother or sister?"  
"Because I want to play with them and then protect them when their older!" Ryosuke said.

Ryoma smiled. "Okaa-San and Oto-San will think about it."  
Ryosuke smiled and nodded his head. "I'm going to go play in the backyard!"  
Ryosuke raced out of the house. Sakuno smiled and shrugged. "Well what do you think?"  
Ryoma smiled. "I don't mind."  
Sakuno wrapped her arms around her husband. "Then I don't either. Besides, I like children."  
Ryoma wrapped his arms around her waist. "Me too, especially if they're mine."  
Sakuno giggled and nuzzled her husband. "I love you." She whispers.  
Ryoma nodded his head. "I love you too."  
Sakuno pecked Ryoma on the lips but Ryoma wanted more at the moment. Sakuno laughed and shook her head. "We can't do that now."  
Ryoma pouted. "I'll call someone to watch him."  
Sakuno laughed. "Okay." She said as she skipped to their bedroom.

Ryoma smirked and hurried to dial some numbers.


	18. Chapter 18: Baby In Okaa-San's Stomach

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 18: Baby in Okaa-San's Stomach**

"The baby is starting to kick!" Tomo squealed with her hand pressed lightly on her best friend's stomach.

Sakuno laughed. Tomo pouted. "I wish I had a baby in my stomach." Tomo said.

Sakuno patted her friend. "Why not ask Horio-Kun?"

Tomo blushed. "Mou! Sakuno-Chan that's not funny!"  
Sakuno giggled and saw her son peering at them from the doorway. "Ryosuke, come over here." She beckoned her son.

Ryosuke took cautious steps to his mother and godmother. "Would you like to feel your little brother or sister?" Sakuno asked.

Ryosuke nodded his head. Sakuno guided Ryosuke's hand onto her stomach where Tomo's was. A few moments passed and Ryosuke jumped feeling the kick. "What was that?" Ryosuke asked startled.

Sakuno touched her stomach. "Your little brother or sister is saying hello."  
"Hello." Ryosuke said to his mother's stomach.

Sakuno and Tomo aw-ed at Ryosuke. Ryosuke kept his hand on his mother's stomach the whole day feeling his sibling kick and move around in his mother's stomach. "Ne, Okaa-San." Ryosuke called after dinner.

"What is it?" Sakuno asked stroking his hair.  
"Did you eat my little brother or sister?" Ryosuke asked curiously.

Sakuno patted her son's head. "No, mommy didn't." She chuckled, "Before you were born you were in mommy's stomach like this too."  
"Did I do what they're doing to you too?"  
"You sure did."

Ryoma came to the living room where his family was seated. "Ryosuke, what would you like better a brother or a sister?" He asked his son.

Ryosuke smiled, "Sister!" He answered right away.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at Ryosuke puzzled. "Why's that?" Sakuno asked.

"Because I want to have a cute adorable little sister and I want to protect her!"  
Sakuno smiled and hugged her son, "You're going to be the best Onii-Chan."  
Ryosuke nodded his head happily.

**A Few Months Later**

"Oto-San where are you going?" Ryosuke asked being woken up by the noise his papa was making.

"Did I wake you?" Ryoma asked scooping his son up into his arms.

"Mmmm…where are you going?"  
"Mommy wants something, so Oto-San is going to go get it for her."  
"Mmm…"  
"Maybe you should and keep mommy while I'm gone." Ryoma said.

Ryosuke nodded his head. Ryoma put his son down and watched him head to the master bedroom. Ryoma smiled and headed out to get pickles and vanilla ice cream.

Ryosuke rubbed his eyes and climbed into the king sized be where his mommy was laying. "Okaa-San are you okay?" Ryosuke asked snuggling into her side.

Sakuno smiled and combed through his messy hair. "Okaa-San is fine, just a little hungry."

Ryosuke sat up. "Hungry?"  
Sakuno nodded her head. "Uh huh."  
Ryosuke got off of the bed and headed to the kitchen. Though Ryoma was only now in kindergarten, he was very intelligent for his age. Ryosuke used all the strength he could muster to push the chair from the dinning room to the kitchen to stand upon it. He grabbed two slices of bread and the peanut butter and jelly in the cabinet. He grunted to open the jar and after a few hefty twists it let out a satisfying pop! Ryosuke grabbed the plastic knife from the drawer and smeared it all over the bread and then slapped the other on top. He smiled and hurried over to his mother with the sandwich in hand. "Okaa-San here!" Ryosuke said placing the sandwich in his mother's hand.

Sakuno smiled and kissed her son. "Did you make this for Okaa-San?"

Ryosuke let out a yawn. "Cause Okaa-San said she was hungry."  
Sakuno smiled and took a bite out of the sandwich. "It's delicious! It's the best peanut butter jelly sandwich I've ever had!" Sakuno said ruffling her son's hair.  
"Really?" He said in a drowsy manner.

"Uh huh. Okaa-San is so happy!"  
Sakuno looked down to find her son already fast asleep.

Sakuno smiled and patted his hair softly not to disturb him. She felt the baby kick and rubbed her stomach. "You're going to have the best big brother." She whispered.

**Half an Hour Later**

Ryoma came in quietly and headed upstairs with the ice cream and pickles. He stopped short and chuckled. He set the stuff down on the nightstand and tucked his son and wife in. He kissed both their heads. "Sweet dreams." He whispered.


	19. Chapter 19: A New Baby

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 19: A New Baby**

Sakuno rubbed her stomach and winced. "Are you okay?" Ryoma asked worried.

Sakuno smiled. "The baby's kicks are getting harder."  
"Do you want to go to the doctor? You're almost at your due date." Ryoma said.

Sakuno shook her head. "I'll be fine, really."

"Really?" Ryoma asked grabbing his wife's hand, "If you feel the need to go I'll take you."

Sakuno kissed her husband and gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't worry Ryoma! I'll be fine really. Hurry up and Ryosuke to school or else you're going to make him late!"

Ryoma nodded and headed off to the car with his son in tow. "Bye Okaa-San." Ryosuke said.

"Bye Ryosuke! Have fun at school."  
"Mhm!"  
As Ryoma helped his son into his car. "Is Okaa-San going to be okay?" Ryosuke asked with a worried face.

Ryoma ruffled his son's hair. "Okaa-San will be just fine." Ryoma reassured his son.

Ryosuke smiled content with his father's answer. Ryoma took Ryosuke to the door of his preschool and crouched down. "Be good at school okay Ryosuke?" Ryoma told his son, "Do everything your Sensei tells you to do okay?"

"Hai!" Ryosuke said.

Ryoma kissed his son's forehead. "See you later." Ryoma said.  
"Bye, bye Oto-San!"

**(Back At Home)**

There was a knock at the door and Sakuno hurried to open it. "Hai?" Sakuno answered.  
"Good morning Sakuno-Chan." Momoshiro said.

"Momo-Sempai!" She said happily, "What brings you here?"

Momoshiro came inside and handed Sakuno a cake from her favorite shop, "I just felt like stopping by, is it a bad time?"  
Sakuno shook her head and headed to the kitchen. "You didn't have to get me this." Sakuno said happily.

Momoshiro chuckled. "It's fine, I knew you loved cake from this shop."  
Sakuno smiled and cut the cake and handed a piece to Momoshiro and sat beside him. "Ryoma should be getting home soon." Sakuno said.

Momoshiro nodded his head and took a bite out of the cake and smiled. "Delicious!" He said.

Sakuno took a bite and nodded her head in agreement. "So when are you do?" Momoshiro asked seeing her protruding stomach.

Sakuno rubbed her stomach. "In a weak."  
"Wow, are you okay?" Momoshiro asked.

Sakuno nodded her head. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."  
Momoshiro nodded his head. "Well if you don't feel well you should go to the doctor's."  
Sakuno laughed. "You're just like Ryoma."  
Momoshiro smirked. "Well we do think alike a lot."  
Sakuno smiled. She cringed and dropped her cake. She rubbed her stomach and took deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Momoshiro asked who sprung quickly to his feet.

Sakuno was in too much pain to answer.

She started to breath quickly and sweat began to cover her forehead. "My water hasn't broken yet…she's just kicking." Sakuno whispered.

"Let's go to the doctor's anyways." Momoshiro urged her, "This isn't natural."  
Sakuno shook her head. "No…it's fine…"  
Then Sakuno collapsed into Momoshiro's arms. "Sakuno-Chan? Sakuno-Chan?" Momoshiro called.

Momoshiro picked her up and put her in his car and drove to the hospital. He dialed Ryoma's number and waited for him to answer. He cursed at how long Ryoma was taking to answer his phone. "God damn it Echizen, pick up your damn phone!" Momoshiro screamed.

Finally after who knows how long he picked up the phone. "What's up?" Ryoma asked.

"Don't 'what's up' me!" Momoshiro snapped, "Sakuno-Chan fainted. I'm taking her to the hospital right now, I don't know why it happened. Hurry okay?"  
Before Ryoma could say anything Momoshiro hung up and hurried to the hospital worried about Sakuno. He looked in the back seat to find her breathing in ragged breaths. "We're almost there." Momoshiro said, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."  
Momoshiro stopped the car right in front of the emergency entrance and picked Sakuno up and hurried her into the hospital. The nurses and doctors were on them and Sakuno was placed on a stretcher and wheeled away. "Tell me all that's happen to her." The nurse asked Momoshiro.

Momoshiro told the nurse everything he knew and of what had occurred before she fainted. The nurse nodded her head and sent Momoshiro back outside to properly park his car and then gave him a wrist band and a room number where Sakuno would be. Momoshiro nodded his head. "Thank you."  
"Your wife will be okay." The nurse said.  
"She's not my wife." Momoshiro stated, "She's my friend's."  
"Oh." The nurse said, "Well…your friend's wife is going into labor."  
Momoshiro blinked. "Excuse me?" He said utterly confused.

The nurse cleared her throat. "Well the pain that your friend's wife is felling are labor pains…meaning…your friend's wife is going through labor and will be having her child in a few hours."  
"No way." Momoshiro breathed.

**Moments Later**

Ryoma rushes into the hospital looking frantically. He sprinted to the nurses' station. "Where is Sakuno Echizen?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't give out information on patients without-"  
"For god's sake! I'm her husband! Where is she?"  
"She's down the hall room number 117 going through labor. But you can't-"  
Before the nurse could say anymore Ryoma rushed over to the hallway the nurse had pointed out and found Momoshiro waiting outside biting his finger. "Where is she?" Ryoma asked out of breath.

Momoshiro pointed to the room beside where he was sitting with his thumb. "The doctor said that everyone is to wait outside."  
There was a scream from the other side of the room. Ryoma's brow scrunched and balled his hands into fists. "I should be in there." Ryoma said throwing in a few curses.

Momoshiro stood up and put a reassuring hand on his kohai's shoulder. "It's okay…let me talk to one of the nurses, maybe they'll let you in."  
Ryoma nodded his head. Momoshiro left, leaving Ryoma pacing around in front of the room. Every agonizing scream Sakuno let out was driving Ryoma closer and closer to the edge. He cursed under his breath and realized that he wasn't going to be able to pick up Ryosuke. Ryoma cursed and pulled out his phone and scrolled for someone's number. He clicked and waited for them to pick up. "What is it?" A deep serious voice asked.

"I need you to pick up Ryosuke from his preschool…Sakuno is going through labor and I don't think I'll be able to leave."  
"Alright."  
"Do you mind watching him?" Ryoma asked, "I'm not sure when the baby will come out. If not…you could drop him off at Tomoka's house."  
"I'll watch him."  
Ryoma smiled. "Thank you Captain."  
"Hn." Tezuka said and hung up.

Tezuka wasn't the most open person but he was a good friend. Ryosuke had also grown attached to Tezuka. Ryoma tucked his phone away in his pants pocket and resumed his pacing. The clock ticked and ticked and ticked on irritating Ryoma. He cursed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. What was taking Momoshiro so freaking long? Speak of the devil, Momoshiro came back with a nurse in tow. "She said you can go in with her." Momoshiro said with a smirk.

Ryoma nodded his head and followed the nurse into the sanitized room. There were nurses around the room and a doctor sitting on her chair in front of Sakuno. Sakuno was drenched in sweat. Her teeth were clenched tight and her hands squeezed the life out of the nurses' to her sides. She pushed and let out a cry. "You're almost there Mrs. Echizen." The doctor said.

"Mrs. Echizen, your husband is here." The nurse besides Sakuno said.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno said sounding exhausted.

"I'm here." Ryoma said after slipping on the blue scrubs and mask over his mouth, "I'm right here."  
He grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You got this." Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head. "On the count of three I want you to push." The doctor said, "1…2…3!"  
"AHHHHHH!" Sakuno screamed.

**With Ryosuke After School**

Ryosuke kicked the pebble near his feet. "_Where's Oto-San? He said that he would_ _pick me up…he's late."_ Ryosuke thought.

"Eh? You're still here Ryosuke-Kun?" One of Ryosuke's preschool teachers asked.

Ryosuke nodded his head. "Oto-San is late."  
The teacher sat beside Ryosuke and patted his head. She smiled. "Your Oto-San probably has a good reason for being late." The teacher reassured, "I'll stay with you until your Oto-San comes okay?"

Ryosuke nodded his head. "Mm."

A slick black Mercedes parked in front of the preschool and Tezuka came out straightening his tie. "Sorry for the tardiness." Tezuka said with a bow.

"Tezuka-Oji-San?" Ryosuke said confused, "What are you doing here?"  
Tezuka crouched down and patted his head. "He's with your Okaa-San right now. She's in labor."  
"Oh my!" The preschool teacher said.

"Is Okaa-San okay?" Ryosuke asked worried.

Tezuka nodded his head. "So, you'll be spending the day with me until your Okaa-San and Oto-San are back from the hospital."  
Ryosuke nodded his head. "Hai." Ryosuke said worried about his Okaa-San.

Tezuka helped buckle him in, in the back and drove back to his place. He looked through the review mirror to see a frown on the little boy's face. Tezuka checked his watch. "Ne, do you want to get a crepe?" Tezuka asked.

Ryosuke looked up. "Crepe?" Ryosuke asked, "What's that?"  
Tezuka nodded his head. "You'll see, it's delicious."  
"Mm." Ryosuke said.

**Back At The Hospital**

"PUSH!" The doctor urged.

Sakuno did as she was told and pushed with all her might. "I can see the baby's head, you're doing a great job! You're almost there Mrs. Echizen! Just a few more pushes!"  
Sakuno took quick breaths between breaths. Ryoma squeezed her hands. He felt useless. He hated the feeling of his wife in pain. "You're almost there Sakuno." Ryoma said, "You got this."  
Sakuno pushed and there was a scream. Sakuno collapsed back down on the angled bed and let out a sigh. Ryoma kissed his wife's forehead. "A girl." The doctor said wiping the baby off, "A baby girl."  
Ryoma smiled. The doctor handed the bundle of life into his arms. "Can I see her?" Sakuno whispered exhausted.  
Ryoma handed Sakuno the baby. "Look, isn't she just precious?" Sakuno said.

Ryoma nodded his head. "She is."

Sakuno handed the baby back to the nurse and instantly fell asleep. "Is she alright?" Ryoma asked the nurse.

The nurse patted his hand. "Yes, she's just exhausted. If she gets a few hours of rest, she'll be fine. We'll be moving her to her room now."  
"And the baby?" Ryoma asked.

The nurse smiled. "Will come back shortly after we fill out everything needed."  
Ryoma nodded his head. He removed the scrubs and the mask and headed outside where Momoshiro, Tomoka, and Horio were waiting. "How is she?" Tomoka asked worried sick.

Ryoma smiled. "Fine…it's a girl." Ryoma said.  
Tomoka squealed and hugged Ryoma. Momoshiro smirked and patted Ryoma in the back. Horio did the same. "Where is Sakuno-Chan being moved?" Momoshiro asked.

"Room 315." Ryoma said, "The baby too."  
**With Tezuka and Ryosuke**

Tezuka parked the car and helped Ryosuke out. "Where are we?" Ryosuke asked unfamiliar to the area they were at.

"We're at a park near my home." Tezuka answered, "There is a crepe vendor who is always here and has the best crepes."  
"Tezuka-Oji-San I still don't know what a crepe is." Ryosuke said.

Tezuka ruffled his hair. "You'll see, come on."  
Ryosuke followed close behind Tezuka. There were a few people jogging and playing and some just sitting. The sound of bells could be heard like an ice cream truck. "Crepes! Crepes! Get some freshly made crepes!"  
They got closer and closer to the booming voice and the musical bells. "Oh, if it isn't the famous tennis player! Oh? Who is this young man behind you?"  
"My friend's son." Tezuka answered, "Ryosuke, this is Mr. Tamaki, he sells the best crepes."  
The elder man chuckled. "Would you like one boy?" Mr. Tamaki asked.

Ryosuke nodded his head. Mr. Tamaki got out a spoon filled with a creamy looking liquid and spread it across the circular stove top. He then used a stick to evenly spread it. Minutes later he flipped it and smiled at Ryosuke. "What would you like on it boy?" Mr. Tamaki asked.

"Ichigos (strawberries) and bananas."  
"Don't forget the Nutella." Tezuka said.

Mr. Tamaki nodded his head. Ryosuke watched fascinated by the old man's movements. "Would you like some whip cream?" He asked.

Ryosuke nodded his head. Mr. Tamaki pulled out a can of whip cream and sprayed a huge lump on top of the strawberries and bananas and closed it. He grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around and handed it to the boy. "There you go!"  
Ryosuke inspected it and took a bite. He instantly smiled. "It's delicious!" Ryosuke said.

Mr. Tamaki smiled. "Of course it is! I'm glad you like it boy!"  
Ryosuke nodded his head. Tezuka paid and they headed back to the car. "Thank you for the crepe." Ryosuke said.

"Mm." Tezuka said as he buckled Ryosuke in.

Tezuka's phone began to buzz and he picked up. "Hello." Tezuka answered, "Yeah…yeah…sure."  
He hung up and Ryosuke looked at him puzzled. "Your Okaa-San gave birth today to your little sister." Tezuka informed.

Ryosuke smiled. "Really? Can we go see them?" He asked.

Tezuka climbed into the driver seat, "Yeah, we'll go there now…but first we'll get them flowers."  
"Hai!" Ryosuke said excited to see his new little sister.


	20. Chapter 20: My Little Sister Aoi

**I'm Yours**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 20: My Little Sister Aoi**

Ryosuke stood in front of the door of room 315 nervous. "What's wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"What if my little sister doesn't like me?" He asked worried.

Tezuka patted his head. "She'll like you."  
Ryosuke looked up. "Really?"  
Tezuka nodded his head. Ryosuke smiled and opened the door and ran inside with Tezuka behind him. "Okaa-San!" He screamed happily jumping onto the hospital bed.

"Ahh!" Sakuno screamed, "I was so worried about you!"

She hugged her son and started crying. Ryosuke was befuddled and looked at his father. "When she woke up Okaa-San was worried about you and Tezuka-Oji-San." Ryoma explained.

"Thank you." Sakuno said to Tezuka.

He bowed. "Congratulations."

"Oh these are for you Okaa-San!" Ryosuke said handing the banquet of flowers to Sakuno, "I picked them out myself!"  
"They're beautiful!" She said happily, "Thank you so much Ryosuke."  
Ryosuke looked around the room. "Where's my little sister?"  
Ryoma and Sakuno smiled. "Would you like to meet her?" Ryoma asked.

Ryosuke nodded his head timidly. Ryosuke walked over to the small incubator besides Sakuno and took out a white bundle and handed it carefully to Sakuno. "Come here Ryosuke." Sakuno said in a hushed voice.

Ryosuke scooted over and peered at the bundle to see a sleeping face. "Is that my sister?" He said in a whisper, fearing he would wake her up.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

Ryosuke's eyes sparkled. "Can I?" He asked.

Sakuno laughed and nodded her head. Ryosuke sat stock still as his sister was placed in his arms. He felt the warm of the bundle of life in his arms and felt the movement. Ryosuke started crying. Ryoma took the baby while Sakuno hugged their son. "What's wrong?" She asked worried, "Was she too heavy?"  
He shook his head and wiped his tears away. "I'm so happy." He said, "She's so small."  
Sakuno smiled and hugged her son. "Oh my goodness Ryosuke. You're so cute!"  
"What's the baby's name going to be?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno thought this over and looked at Ryosuke. "What do you think her name should be Ryosuke?"  
Ryosuke pondered this thought. "Aoi!" Ryosuke said with a smile.  
"Aoi?" Sakuno asked, "Why Aoi?"  
Ryosuke smiled. "Aoi (blue) is my favorite color! And since this is my sister she will be my favorite and I'll love her no matter what!"  
Sakuno's eyes started watering and she hugged her son. "You're so sweet Ryosuke!"  
Ryoma nodded his head. "Then we'll name her Aoi."


End file.
